Domino Exchange
by ariesdragon
Summary: Some students of Domino High go on a trip to America in a foreign exchange program. Hilarity and Chaos ensue. Will Yugi and the gang every be the same. Notice Inside for Karaoke Nights, and Domino exchange readers.
1. Signing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

-thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_empahsis_

_/x: some one singing/_

**two or more japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**.

* * *

Prologue 

It was a grim day in Domino, the sun was out, the birds were chirpings, what was left of the graa was green and our hero, Yugi Moto, was in school, with some of his friends, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin, and with some of his not so close friends, Ryou Bakura and of course Seto Kaiba. It was their senior year, and in order to graduate they had to do a class project, and not just any class project, but one on the Modern Life of Insert your country here project. So when the teens found out about a foreign exchange program they had all quite literally jumped at the chance, well except Kaiba who was much to dignified to jump at such a chance, no he prefered to simply strut over to the sign-up sheet and glare at anyone who got in his way. If only they had known the chaos that was to ensue, if only they had known the personalities of the host families they would of got partnered with. If they had known they would not have signed up, but they didn't and so they did sign up for the Domino Exchange.

* * *

Chap 1 

"This is going to be so much fun." The blue eyed, brunnete firl of the group exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yea I wonder who my host family will be like." Yugi said watching his friend jump up and down like her skirt was on fire.

:"Me too!" Duke said playing with his hair, a favorite past time of his.

"Hey, I know, why don't we tell our host brotha' or sistas names that way we can all find each other when we all are in America!" Joey exclaimed. Ignoring the fact that America was huge, and the likelyhood of them finding each other, if they didn't all go to the same school, on just the names of their host brother or sisters name, not the parents the kids mind you, was like a zillion to one.

"Yea, that's a great plan!" Tristan exclaimed, "Hey Joey, looks like you've had your bright idea for the year." He snickered.

"Err, Tristan." Joey said playfully putting Tristan in a headlock. The two began to play wrestle for a little while, hey what the teacher didn't know wouldn't hurt her right, for awhile. They kept wrestling until they were interuppted by Yugi clearing his throat.

"Okay, let's see..." Yugi said unfolding his acceptance letter. "My host brothers name is...Deoindre Brown." Yugi said.

"My turn, my turn!" Tea saod giddly opening up her acceptance letter. "Umm, my host brother's name is Zachery Smith." Tea said.

"Mine is Alabaster Jenkins," Joey said. "Wow, he must be some kind of rock star or something." Joey said dumbly.

"Mine is Raymond Alazae." Duke said.

"Umm, let's see, oh here it is, righty-o, my host brothers name is Jeffery Jones." Bakura said.

"Mine is, Sarah Harley." Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan, go long." Joey said flicking a paper football, made of his acceptance letter's envelope, at Tristan. Tristan being, well Tristan, completely missed it and it landed right on the back of the head, of a certain brown hair, blue eyed teen, that was in serious need of a reality check, and no it wasn't Tea. Kaiba turned his head and glared murderously at Joey.

"Umm, sorry about that mate, I was just wondering umm, if you got into the foreign exchange program we're all in." Ryou said, breaking up a potential spat between the two aforementioned teens.

Kaiba snorted and showed them his acceptance letter. "As if you had any doubt." He replied cooly, turning back to his book.

Hey Kaiba, what's your host brother or sister's name." Tea asked him, finally taking a seat in her desk. But Kaiba ignored her. So she scooted her chair closer. "Aren't you going to tell us." She asked again. Still no reply. So she scooted her chair closer. "Psst, hello Earth to Kaiba." Tea said again.

"Aww, just ignore him." Joey said.

"No, this is important, after all Kaiba needs friends too." Tea said scooting her chair even closer, now just inches away from Kaiba.

"But what does this have to do with friend..." Duke began when Joey covered Duke's mouth with his hand. He shook his head, as if to say don't ask and Duke nodded in agreement.

:Tea scooted closer. "Oh come on, you can tell us." she said now breathing down her neck. Kaiba turned toward irrabitaly.

"Do you mind?" He snapped, pushing her desk back to her corner of the room. She marched over to him and snatched the letter from him.

"Yes, I mind now let me see." She said opening up. "Elizabeth Black." she said. She patted him on the head. "Now was that so hard." she cooed. Kaiba glared up at her, and snatched it from him.

"This none of you geeks business so stay out of it." Kaiba said to Yugi huffily, then turned back to his reading.

"What did I do?" Yugi said putting a finger to his mouth in confusion. Then a sweet bell rang, signaling sweet freedom, well at least until the next school day. "Yea, school's out come on guys let's go to Burger World." Yugi said. When his hopes were temporairly dashed as an annoucement on the P.A. system told all particapants in the Domino exchange program to report to the cafeteria immediately for an important meeting.

Yugi reluctantly put his stuff in his bag and they all headed to the door. Kaiba let one girl go throught the ahead of him, but when Tea tried he blocked her off and walked out the room.

"Geez, somebody needs to lighten up." Tea said.

"I heard that Gardner." Kaiba said from outside the hallway.

"You need friends." Tea shouted. There was no more reply so the group made their way to the cafeteria where they had to hear a boring five hour speech about their new home. By the time they all got home, it was time for them to pack, because tommorow they would be leaving for their new homes.

"Well at least we all get to go to the same school." Yugi said to Tea over the phone.

"I know isn't it great, hold on I got another call." Tea replied.

"Hey guys guess what we're all going to be at the same school, ain't that great, dis is gonna be da bomb." Joey said.

"Uh, Joey, your the only one that didn't no that." Tristan said, his voice coming from somewhere in the distance on Joey's line.

"Hold on a sec guys, I have another call." Yugi said.

"Hello Mate, I guess we'll all be having the same schedule then aye, well I'm sure we'll have a smashing good time." Ryou said.

Yugi suddenly had another call, this time on hs cellphone.

"Moshi Moshi." He said politely.

"Yugi, after this is over I challenge to a rematch." Kaiba's voice came over the line. Yami tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "Yugi I need to talk to you, I worry that I worry to much, do you have some advice or am I just worrying you too." Yami said.

"Ummm, I'm sure we will, I'm not worried, and you got yourself a duel." Yugi said accidently switching up the order of things and telling Kaiba and Yami the wrong things.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT WORRIED YUGI, I AM NOT SOME THIRD RATE, BIG MOUTH LOSING CHUMP LIKE YOUR FRIEND WHEELER." Kaiba's voice thundered.

"Do you really think dueling will help Yugi." Yami said.

"Yugi, I can't believe you said that to Kaiba, I'm sure you hurt his feelings a lot." Tea said.

"GARDNER IS THAT YOU,. YUGI DID NOT HURT MY FEELINGS, EMOTIONS ARE FOR THE WEAK!"

"Yugi how is dueling going to help anything?"

"That's not true Kaiba, and if you just had friends you would no that."

"Hahah, Kaiba, your feelin's are probably so hurt you couldn't even lay a trap card straight without crying for ya momma."

"Nice one Joey."

"I'm think your right everything will go smashing."

"YOU IDIOT, I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T GO CRYING TO THEM, LIKE I'M SURE YOU DO EVERY SINGLE TIME I WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU."

"Joey that was harsh."

"Yugi, what if dueling is what's worrying me?"

"Yea, well it needed to be said, and you don't wipe the floor with me Kaiba, YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOUR A HAS BEEN."

"I'D RATHER BE A HAS BEEN THEN A NEVER WAS MUTT."

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT FIGHTING, THAT'S NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME SAY THAT MY FACE."

"UH, JOEY HE'S ON THE PHONE AND WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE PEPPERONI."

"KIND OF HARD TO HEAR WITH ALL THE YELLING, ISN'T IT MATE."

"YUGI WHAT DO I DO, I'M REALLY BEGINGING TO WORRY ABOUT THIS, I MEAN I THINK I DO WORRY TO MUCH, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I'M WORRIED ABOUT BEING WORRIED."

-I need to think of some way to calm everyone down and get everyone off the phone.- Yugi thought.

"I LIKE THONGS!" Yugi shouted. Suddenly there was a dead silence on all ends of the phone.

"Umm, right, I think I'll call back later, cheery-o mate." Ryou said quickly hanging up.

"Umm, I have to put Mokuba to bed, we'll talk later...." Kaiba said slamming down the phone.

"Umm, Yug, I have to go umm, water my epidermis see ya." Joey said quickly hanging up.

"Aibou, I can see your busy we'll talk later." Yami said disappering back into the millenium puzzle.

Yugi sighed in relief when everyone was quiet. "Umm, what color?" Tea voice came over the line. "Because I have a pink one I haven't used yet that you can borrow, because that's what friends do, I guess."

Yugi sweatdropped. "Uh, Tea talk to you later." Yugi said hanging up. He packed his things and got ready for the next day. He couldn't wait until he met his host family.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

-thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

Yugi got up bright and early the next morning, he couldn't wait to meet his host family. He quickly got ready for school and raced out the door of the Kame Game Shop, stopping briefly to say goodbye to grandpa, they had already had their good-byes last night, and besides this whole exchange program gave him something to do while Grandpa Moto was doing an archaeological dig.

When he got to school he was surprised to see his friends already there sitting at the outside of the school near the back wall, where the bus would be coming for them. Yugi plopped his bag down on the bench and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" Yugi asked, but all he got in reply was weird looks from his friends, all their faces tinged a slight pink.

"Umm, hi Yugi." Tea ventured walking up to him, clutching a small bag. "Umm, I got you this, since I know you love them and all." Tea said still blushing and tossing the bag onto the table. Yugi opened the bag and his eyes widened. "I didn't know what color you wanted so I got you my favorite color, pink." Tea said starting at the ground.

"Umm, Yug, ol' buddy, ol' frien' o' mine, I got'cha somethin' too, uh, dis one is a flame swordsman one since I didn' know what color ya wanted." Joey said throwing down a thong with the flame swordsman on the crotch. Yugi eyes got even bigger, and his face was even redder.

"Umm, I got you a cyber commander one." Tristan said throwing another one on the table connected to the bench.

"And I got you a Dungeon Dice Monsters one." Duke said tossing it on the table.

"Righty o' mate I got you one as well, it's one with a spot of humor on it, I hope you enjoy it." Bakura said tossing a thong with the word wanker on the crotch. Yugi eyes got even huger and face even redder. Yami assumed spirit form next to Yugi.

"Yugi what are those for, will they help us duel better?" Yami asked through their mind link, eyeing the thong that had the flame swordsman on it. "Maybe we should wear them whenever we duel that way our friends are always close to us." Yami said.

Yugi quickly tossed the thongs in the bag that Tea had the discretion to put the pink one in. "Umm, Yami, that's not what their for, I'll tell you later, and then you'll see why all of us our close, but not that close." Yugi said through their mind link.

"Umm, Yugi, are you okay, you've been speechless, but you know what that's okay because we are all best friends forever, and we'll support you no matter what you do, or how different your taste in under clothes are." Tea said.

Yugi blushed. "Umm, thanks guys I really appreciate this and all, but I wasn't serious when I said I love thongs, umm I was just trying to stop you guys from arguing and get Yami to stop worrying so much, I mean at one point last night he was worrying about worrying about being worried." Yugi said. Now it was the rest of the groups turn to turn beet red, as they muttered a collective oh. Joey scratched the bag of his head and smiled.

"Ah well, no harm, no foul, let's say we jus' forget this ever happened, 'kay Yug." Joey said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison. Yugi quickly stuffed the thongs in his bag and zipped it up tight. Then they all started to talk about how much they wondered what their new host families would be like.

"I bet mine's a rock star or somethin' I mean with a name like Alabaster how could he not be." Joey said thoughtfully. Duke opened his mouth to say something, but Tristan covered it and shook his head, in a just let it go, kind of way.

Just then Kaiba walked up. "Hmph, You never cease to amaze me mutt, I mean just how low is your IQ." Kaiba said crossing his arms, and smirking in his trademark fashion.

"Ha, Kaiba, that's the lamest insult I eva' heard, making up word's like "IQ"." Joey said moving his fingers to indicate quotation marks around the word IQ. This time Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but Duke covered it and shook his head, in the same fashion. Kaiba snorted to turned to Yugi. "Umm, uh, Yugi, I need to umm." Kaiba said suddenly becoming tongue tied and red in the face.

"Why ya can't speak Kaiba nervous or somethin' well if your gonna ask ma friend out, then ya can just forge' 'bout it, cuz Yug, don't bend that way." Joey snapped. Kaiba sent him a death glare.

"Neither do I mutt, but since your thinking that way it makes me wonder just what kind of dog are you." Kaiba said back. He turned back to Yugi, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kaiba began shooting another glare at Joey, who was being restrained by Tristan, Duke, Bakura, and oddly enough Tea. "I umm, need to, umm give you, umm." Kaiba said becoming red in the face.

-Kaiba sure is acting strange.- Yugi thought to himself when suddenly Kaiba interrupted his train of thought.

"Here." Kaiba said closing his eyes from embarrassment, and shoving a discreet black bag in his face. Yugi looked inside the bag, and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at Kaiba who was looking down at the ground. "I was, umm, I didn't know what kind you wanted so umm," He began kicking the dirt. "So I umm, went and got you kinds, I would umm, like, if I were...to...wear...them, WHICH I DON"T, but umm, yea, so umm, this is what you wanted right, so ummm, maybe we can have that rematch?" Kaiba said looking up at Yugi, his face tingend red.

"Umm, can you give me just one second." Yugi said a little floored. Kaiba nodded his head and Yugi walked over to Tea. "Uh, Tea, I need some advice." He said. Tea turned around and looked at her spiky haired, vertically challenged friend.

"Yea, sure Yugi, what's up." She said smiling.

"Umm, look what Kaiba gave me these." Yugi said holding out a blue eyes white dragon thong, and a leopard skin thong, and just plain black thong. Tea's eyes widened. She snatched them and examined them, they were made of obviously pricy material, and as far as Tea could tell were chosen on the basis of what Kaiba would probably like.

"Oh wow, umm, why did he give you these." Tea said.

"Because he wants a duel, but I don't know whether or not I should accept the duel and not tell him that I was serious about the thongs or to not tell him a word, I mean this isn't exactly Kaiba like to give things to people, it's just, why did it have to be these!" Yugi said. "I mean if I don't act I like them he might not want to give anything to anybody else, and if I act like I like them, then he probably expect me to be wearing them, and even if he didn't come out and ask he would still assume, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." Yugi said.

"Hmmm, don't you think your making more out of it then it is." Tea said.

"This is Kaiba we're talking about, he's not the joking type." Yugi said.

"I think you should leave it to me."Tea said marching up to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba." Tea waved. Kaiba scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Gardner." He scowled.

"Umm, Yugi said, that he doesn't like thongs if you don't like thongs." She said.

"What?!?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, he said, that he wont duel you unless you, umm, promise to wear one during the duel too, because he doesn't want to be the only one doing it." Tea said, turning red. Kaiba's face went pale, well paler, and his eyes widened.

"What the beepin, beep, what kind of beepin beep, is this beep? How the beep, does Yugi expect me beepin wear a beepin THONG!" Kaiba said, accidently screaming the last part, causing everyone within earshot, a.k.a. the whole courtyard to turn around and give him weird looks. Kaiba scowled and glared at everyone and they went back to their business. Tea shrugged then literally skipped off towards Yugi.

"I helped." Tea sang sitting next to him.

"What this about a thong?" Yugi asked her.

"Don't worry, now you won't be all alone when you wear your thong, because he'll be wearing one too." Tea said. Yugi was about to say something when the bus pulled up to the fence near the courtyard.

"Hey guys there's the bus." Duke said picking up his bag and running towards it.

"Dis' it guys, we're going to America!" Joey said grabbing his stuff and running towards it as well.

"Goodbye Domino and hello excitement!" Tristan shouted grabbing his stuff and running.

"I suppose this should offer a bit o fun, ey' Yugi." Bakura said walking up to Yugi.

"Yea." Yugi said nodding his head in agreement. "So c'mon let's all go together!" Yugi said taking Tea and Bakura's hand. They all smiled at each other than breaking only to grab their bags ran toward the bus together.

Yugi took a window seat next to Tea. Joey and Tristan shared a seat, and Duke and Bakura shared a seat. Kaiba got on the bus last, stopping only to give Yugi a weird look, then rushing to the back of the bus. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Uh, Tea, what exactly did you tell him." Yugi asked.

"Just that during your next duel he should wear a thong." Tea said shrugging.

Joey turned around behind his seat. "Tea that's so evil, I love it." Joey said giving her a hi five. Yugi just sweat dropped. When the bus finally made it to the airport everyone was glad to finally be off. Yugi got up and stretched. "I can't wait to meet De'oindre, I wonder what he's like." Yugi said sipping on a soda, in the waiting area, before the plane took off. "Well, whateva' he's like I hope you have a good time Yug'." Joey said. "You too Joe." Yugi said. "All passengers boarding flight 123456 please board now, the flight leaves in ten minutes." the speaker said. "Well I guess it's time to leave Japan." Yugi said getting up and grabbing his bag. "Yeah, goodbye land of the rising sun, and hello land of the hot dogs on buns." Joey joked. Yugi smiled up at his friend then they got on the plane together.

When they finally got to America they saw their host siblings for the very first time. Bakura was the first to see his. He was medium sized young man, with brown eyes, and brown slicked back hair, that was combed back neatly, very 1950s, he had on a yellow button up top, and a green sweater vest. He also had on a pair of tan khaki's and a pair of brown oxford loafers. He had big toothy grin on his face. His teeth so white they literally sparkled. He was carrying a sign that said the glee club welcomes Ryou Bakura to America and waving like a idiot to the crowd. "Well he seems like a cheerful chap doesn't he." Bakura said happily. Yami Bakura materialized next to him, un-beknowgst to Bakura, eyes wide. This was who his host body had to spend close to a year with?

Bakura waved to him and ran up to his host brother. "Bye mates, see ya at school!" He shouted. Everyone except Kaiba waved goodbye to him.

Tristan saw his next. She was petite girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green pullover top, with a pair of tights under it. She also wore a pair of flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a small smile on her freckled face. She held up a sign that simply read Tristan Taylor in loopy handwriting, on rice paper. "Well looks like that's Sarah, bye guys." Tristan said running over to her. The rest of the group, except Kaiba waved goodbye to Tristan as he ran off.

Duke saw his host brother next. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a huge toothy grin. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a silk red button up shirt, and several bracelets. He held up a rainbow colored sign that said Duke Devlin. Duke looked at the guy. "Well I guess that's Raymond, peace everyone." Duke said picking up his luggage and walking casually over to Raymond. Once again everyone but Kaiba waved goodbye.

Joey saw his host brother next. He had messy brownish, blondish hair, and thick coke bottle glasses on. He had plaid button up shirt that was only half tucked in to his brown khaki's that were pulled up as far as they could go. His pant's were floods and he had hospital shoes on. He had a sign that said Joey Wheeler that said on it in green computer letters. He was currently using his inhaler. "That's Alabaster, they sure don't make rock stars like they use ta', oh well." Joey shrugged. "Uh Joey just because he's named Alabaster doesn't necessarily mean he has anything to do with rock music, rock music has nothing to do with actual rocks." Yugi said. "Uh, I knew that." Joey said. "Anyway I should probably go now, bye Yug' bye Tea." Joey said waving goodbye. "Bye Joey." They said waving goodbye.

Kaiba actually groaned when saw his host sister. She was a tallish girl with blond hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with tons of ribbons, and blue eyes. She wore a goofy smile on her face. She also wore a pink and white cheerleader's outfit. She was bouncing up and down excitedly and held up a pink sign, backwards, that said Seto Kaiba on it, with the i dotted with a heart. She also had drawn hearts and bunnies all over it. "Why me." He muttered picking up his luggage and walking over to her, his trench coat billowing behind him.

Tea saw her host brother next. He had black spiked hair and green eyes. He wore no smile on his face and was dressed in all black. With chains all over his pants, and spiked wristbands on his wrist. He wore a black shirt that said You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your just the same, and black jacket. He also piercings on his eyebrows, and a lock in his right ear. And smaller earrings going up both his ears. He had white makeup on his face, and black lipstick, and his finger nails had chipped black nail polish on them. He held up a piece of white paper that simply said Tea Gardner on it. Tea looked at Yugi then waved goodbye and walked over to her host brother.

Yugi finally saw his host brother. He looked like he had stepped out of a rap music video. With brown eyes and a do rag on, and a cap turned side ways. He wore a throwback jersey and baggy jeans. His skin a caramel color. He held up a poster board that said Yugi Moto on it. Yugi smiled and walked over to him. "Hi my name is Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you...De'oindre." Yugi said. De'oindre grabbed his hand and gave him a hearty handshake. "Wassup Yugizzle to the izzle, my name may be De'oindre but you can call me DJ Dre." He said. "Umm the sky is up, who is this Yugizzle to the izzle and okay I'll call you DJ Dre, DJ Dre." Yugi said smiling up. DJ Dre laughed. "Wassup is how we say hi where I'm from, and your Yugizzle to the izzle." He said laughing. "Huh?" Yugi said thoroughly confused. "Neva mind c'mon let's go I'll introduce you to my moms." He said motioning Yugi to follow. Yugi blinked. "You have more than one mom?" He asked. "Huh, nah man that's just what I call her, you know, like I told you to call me DJ Dre, or just Dre, you know like Dr. Dre." Dre said looking at Yugi. "Ohh...so wait a minute, your a doctor." Yugi asked. Dre shook his head. "Nah man Dr. Dre is...neva mind let's just go." Dre said starting to leave the airport. Yugi hurried to follow his tall friend.

Tea walked up to her host brother. "Hi my name is Tea, nice to meet you Zachery." Tea said sticking out her hand. Zachary quickly shook it and let it go. "Hey, and don't call me Zachery, only my mom calls me that." He said starting to walk off. Tea blinked then ran to catch up with him. "Okay, then what's your real name." Tea asked. "Zacharia." He said non chalantly. "Okay then Zacharia nice to meet you." She said pausing and sticking out her hand. He continued to walk by her. "Don't call me that either." He said. "Well then what do I call you?' she asked. "Well my friends call me Z" he said. "Okay Z, how do I spell that?" Tea said taking out a notepad and pen and paper. He stopped walking and gave her an incredous look. "Z." He said. "Well I know your name's Z but how do I spell it." Tea said. "Z." He said again. "Okay Z....ee?" She said asked. "No just Z, it's all one letter." He said. "Oh!" Tea said blushing and sweatdropping. "Okay Z, well when do I get to meet your friends, because I want to make as many friends as I can, you know friends are important to any person's life. Friends are your sunny weather on a cloudy day, friends are the paper to your pen, friends are the peanut butter to your jelly friends are..." Tea said. "Do you ever shut up." Z asked her annoyed.

Kaiba walked up to his host sister. "HI SETO POO, ITS SO GREAT TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" She shouted running up and hugging him. Kaiba eyes widened,. and he pushed her off of him. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked her irratedly. "Oh aren't you Seto Kaiba." she said embarrassededly. "Yes." He said. "But that still doesn't explain to me why you were hugging me." He said annoyed. She gasped and put a hand on her mouth. "Oh my goodness your remedalial." She said. (a/n: yes remedalial, not remedial, she mispronounces it.) "What?!" Kaiba said looking at her confused. "Oh your poor thing, having to make up words." She said giving him a hug. "What words." He asked. "Awww, and you don't even know what words are." She said tears falling down her face. -what is with this girl?- Kaiba thought. "I am not remedial." Kaiba said pushing her off him. "Oh no sweetie the word is remedalial, not remedial." she said treating him like a small child. "What are you talking about?" Kaiba said. -oh I probably spoke to fast for him.- she thought. "He-ll-o Se-to my name is Eliz-a Beth, but my friends call me Bit-sy." she said. Kaiba glared at her. "I know what your name is." he said angrily. She hugged him again. "Oh swee-tie that is so won-der-ful, and I prom-ise that I'll help you Un-der-stand O-ther things too, and I wa-nt you to kn-ow that even tho-ugh your sl-ow your still a spe-cial person, and that your not dumb o-kay." She said a steady stream of tears running down her face. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Now what's my name?" she pulling away from him. "I AM NOT REMEDIAL" Kaiba shouted. "No sweetie my name is Bi-tsy not I am not re-me-dial, do you un-der-stand." she shouted. Kaiba threw his arms in the air and shouted upward toward the sky. "Why Me?" "No sweetie not why me, Bi-tsy." Bitsy said.

Duke walked over to his host brother. "Hi I'm Duke Devlin." Duke said sticking out his hand. "The name's Raymond, but you can call me Ray Ray Alazae." He said shaking his hand. "And trust me the pleasure is all yours." He joked then he laughed. "Well I guess we should get going now." Ray Ray said sashaying off. Duke looked at him and arched an eyebrow and walked off with him.

Joey walked off to his host brother. "Hey Joey Wheeler's da name." Joey said sticking out his hand. "M-m-my name is Alabaster, Alabaster Jenkins." Alabaster said taking Joey's hand and shaking it. "Well shall we proceed to the spultonian transporter a.k.a mom's station wagon." Alabaster joked, laughing and snorting so hard his glasses slid down his nose. He pushed his glasses up. "I guess you didn't get it oh well let's proceed shall we?" Alabaster said in his nasaly voice. "I have to be home soon, my allergy medicine is wearing off so let's get a move on or as they say in spulton, krig a snagin sna." Alabaster said snort laughing again, and pushing his glasses up on his nose. Joey looked at him confused. Alabaster took out his inhaler and used it then waved Joey to follow him. When Alabaster turned his back and started walking off Joey wiped the sweat off his hand and followed suit.

Tristan walked over to his host sister. "Hi Tristan Taylor at your service." He said sticking out his hand. "Sarah Harley." She said smiling brightly at him. "C'mon we should go to the food court, we have to fuel up our bodies for the hike home." She said. "Why having car troubles?" He asked. "One does not need a car to go anywhere, it's what legs are for." She said snappily. "Oh, okay, well then I better get two hamburgers then." He said patting his stomach. "You will not be dining on a hamburger, we don't eat meat at my house." She said. "Well I do." Tristan said. "But now you don't, why would you want to slaughter a cow anyway." Sarah said. "Because it taste good with cheese." He said. "Murderer." She shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THOSE POOR DEFENSELESS ANIMALS, HOW DARE YOU, THOSE COWS WERE NOT PUT HERE ON THIS EARTH TO SUFFER, THEY WERE PUT HERE TO LIVE, HOW WOULD LIKE IT IF I SHOVED YOUR NOSE IN ANOTHER PERSONS BUTT AND THEN SLAUGHTERED YOU HOW, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT!" She shouted hyper ventilating.

One thing ran through everyone's, except Yugi and Yami, minds as they walked with their host siblings to their new homes. This couldn't be what they had signed up for. Yami on the other hand was learning about why Yugi didn't plan on wearing the thongs anytime soon.


	3. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or If Your Happy and You Know It...

Key

-thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese, **Let me elaborate on this for a second. For Example. Kaiba to Yugi: **Yugi I challenge you to a duel. **Bitsy to Dre: I wish I could understand what they are saying. Dre to Bitsy: Why did you take in a japanese exchange student if ya can't speak japanese Bitsy to Dre: That's not true I know how to say hello in Japanese. Kaiba to Yugi: **Well Yugi, what's your answerer? **Yugi to Kaiba: **Your on.** In other words instead of putting everything in Japanese with author notes next to it, I just write in bold so that everyone can understand what they are saying, but they are in fact speaking Japanese to each other.

* * *

Yami Bakura stared out the window of Jeffery's car as they drove along the rode. Bakura and Jeffery had been singing car tunes for most of the car ride.

"Alrighy one more time from the top." Jeffery said.

"Smashing." Bakura said.

_/Jeff and Bakura: If your happy and you know it.../_

Yami Bakura scowled. Then he got a idea and smirked, taking over Bakura's body.

/_Yami Bakura: If your annoyed and you know it, murder someone, if your annoyed and you know it murder someone, if someone won't stop singing then the knife I'll be a swinging if your annoyed and you know it murder someone./_

"Okay geesh, I get the point, no more singing." Jeffery said rolling his eyes. "Golly gee, your a mood killer." Jeffery said tsk tsking.

-golly gee?- Yami Bakura thought incredously.

"Well if I can't sing can i whistle?" asked Jeffery.

"No." Yami Bakura said flatly.

"Well then can I hum it." Jeffery asked again. Yami Bakura sighed then shook his head yes, then

Jeffery began humming, if your happy and you know it.

Meanwhile Tristan was sitting at the food court looking at his meal, apparently it was some kind of flower. -Who the heck eats flowers anyway?- He thought looking at her digging in.

"Well come on Tristan, eat up, at least try it." Sarah said eyeing Tristan up and down. "Besides your body needs it, you've starved your body of the nutrients and instead drowned it in greasy animal caracasses, so I've decided to help you while your here, to have the best body you possibly can." She smiling.

"Great, just great." Tristan said sarcastically, poking his flower. "Umm, during this "cleansing" will I be able to eat any actual food, or am I going to be eating some stupid flower." Tristan said, though upon seeing her glare at him from the other side, added just kidding. Sarah checked her watch, and then jumped up and slapped the money on the table to take care of the bill.

"C'mon we have to move if we're going to make it to Yoga class." She said rushing.

"Wait what about my stupid flower?" exclaimed Tristan as he was yanked away from the restaurant.

Duke glanced out the window of his host brother's car as the sights passed him by.

"So Dukie Poo, tell me, are you popular with the ladies." said Ray Ray as he drove down the road.

"Sure am, I love the ladies don't you." Duke said thinking about all the cheerleaders back home. "I don't mean to brag but I even had my own cheerleaders back in Domino, they were..." Duke pulled out his translator and typed somethings in. "Ahh here's the word, gorgeous." Duke said smirking.

"Wow sounds like you had a whole team of girls after you." Ray Ray said. Duke nodded his head. "But here's my next question, are you sure your on the right team?" He said. Duke snapped his head up and looked at Ray Ray.

Meanwhile, Joey looked around Alabaster's room. There was all kinds of poster's of some show called Star Journey, and pictures of old mathmaticians. The guy even had a stack of books about how to play some game called, Cellars and Dinosaurs. Joey arched an eyebrow.

"So eh where do I sleep?" asked Joey looking around.

"Over there." Alabaster said pointing to a small bed with funny bunny sheets on it. Joey sweatdropped then threw his suitcase down on the bed.

"So you want a play a game of everjourney, I can cheat code us all the way up to level nine?" Alabaster asked. "Of course I'll have to use my level 6 wind mole, cause my sluptoninan crusher would destroy you." Alabaster laughed and snorted. Then he started weaving and took out his inhaler and used it. "Sorry, I just get excited whenever I talk about Everjourney." He said. Joey sweatdropped.

"Ahh, that's okay." Joey said sitting down and unpacking his things.

"Alabaster do you want some mini pizzas." Alabaster's mom voice came from down stairs.

"Did she jus' say mini pizzas?" Joey asked getting exicited.

"Yea, mom makes the best pizzas." Alabaster said running downstairs, Joey running downstairs with him. Though he had to stop three times for Alabaster to use his inahler. When they reached the kitchen Joey dove for the mini pizzas.

"Wow you act like a grigorian muddle bee when it comes to food." Alabaster said snort laughing again. But Joey was too busy eating to notice.

Kaiba was about ready to snap. Bitsy held up the next flash card.

"And this is a fish, the sound it makes is, glub glub glub. Can you say glub glub glub?" Bitsy said moving the flash dcard around like the fish was swimming.

"Ichiban, niban, sanban..." (a/n: one,two, three...) Kaiba counted under his breath, he inahled deeply, then exhaled. "For the last time I am not remedial." Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"No, it doesn't say I am not remedial it say glub glub glub." She said, treating him as if she was a small child. Suddenly Kaiba's cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." (a/n: hello on the telephone) Kaiba greeted politely. "**How am I doing, How am I doing, I'm doing horrible. This idiot somehow got it into her empty little head that I'm remedial, which by the way, she can't even say.**"Kaiba said angrily.

"**Seto how the hell...**" Mokuba began.

"**Mokuba language.**" Kaiba warned.

"**Sorry, but how on earth can anyone think your remedial, your a genius for pete's sake.**" Mokuba said. "**Anyway, did Yugi agree to duel you, I want to be able to watch it on my laptop.**"

"**Only if I wear a thong...**" Kaiba muttered, somewhat uncomfortably. There was no answer on the other line of the phone. Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. Bitsy walked over to him angrily.

"This is not free time, now hang up the phone." Bitsy said standing over him. Kaiba glared at her. "How do you expect to to learn if you don't listen." She asked him angrily. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, just a little testy, I know this is hard for you, but I just know you can do it." She said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"**Hang on a second Mokuba.**" Kaiba said. He looked up at Bitsy. "A fish goes glub glub glub, now leave me alone." Kaiba snapped. Mokuba was cracking up at the other end of the line.

"**Well I can see your busy, so bye bye big brother, I love you.**" Mokuba said on the other line.

"**I love you too.**" Kaiba returned.

"**Oh and Seto, I so proud of you for knowing what sound a fish makes.**" Mokuba giggled then he hung up the phone before he could get in trouble. Kaiba glared at the cell phone then stuck it in his pocket. When suddenly he found himself being hugged.

"Oh I'm so proud of you, you did it." She said squezzing him tight then kissing him on his cheek. Kaiba glared at her. "Okay now let's learn how to spell fish." Bitsy said, patting him on the head, like a small child.

"Doushite, doushite, doushite..." (a/n: why, why, why) Kaiba groaned hitting his head on the desk.

Meanwhile Tea figeted uncomfortably as she sat on her new bed, her room was connected to Z's room, and she had to pass through his room to get out into the hallway. She was watching Z give him self a piercing in his mirror with a safety pin. She looked around his room, it was painted black and various heavy metal bands were plastered over the wall.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked shakily.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He snapped. Then he thought for a second. "Come here." He said motioning for her to come over to him. She got up and slowly walked over to him. He pushed her down on the bed then brought the safety pin dangerously close to her belly button.

"What are you doing?' She asked scared.

"Giving you a belly button ring." He said coming closer.

"That's okay, I don't want one." Tea said quickly getting up before she got pierced.

"Why not, you'd look hot with a belly button ring." Z said.

"Because your not a licensed professional." Tea said quickly. Z rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing beside didn't you come here to study another culture." He asked her.

"Yea..." Tea said not realizing that he had already gotten the safety pin close to her belly button.

"Well this is my culture." Z said piercing her. Tea felt like crying, that hurt.

"Ow...What did you that for?" Tea whined.

"Hold still and let me do your ear." He said. Tea ran out the room and shut her door, and tried to get some sleep. She laid down on the bed. But couldn't sleep because the room was too different from her own, nice pink room. This one was black, and had a bunch more heavy metal band poster's all over it. There was also gargoyles all over the shelves. She whimpered and pulled the sheets over her head.

Yugi was hanging outside with Dre, sitting on his porch. When one of Dre's friends walked over to him.

"Wassup Dogg." Dre said getting up and clasping his friends hand, and patting him on the pack.

"'Sup Dre, who's the little dude." Dre's friend said.

"Him, that's Yugi, hey Yugizzle come over hurr." Dre shouted. Yugi walked over to him. "Yugi this is my dog, Rashawn, Rashawn this is Yugi." Dre said intrducing Yugi to Rashawn.

"'Sup." Rashawn said nodding his head.

"Umm, What is up." Yugi said nodding his head.

"Nah man, it's wassup, not what is up." Dre said.

"Oh." Yugi said. Suddenly two more guys came walking up to him.

"'Sup Dre, Rashawn, who's the short dude." They said walking over to him.

"Man, you don't have to take that." Dre said. Then he got an idea, he leaned over and whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Umm, Get Back motherf you don't know me like that." Yugi said to the two other teens. The other guys looked at Yugi like he just grew antlers or something.

"Oh d, you got told." Rashawn said laughing at the other guys.

"Yea, yea, yeah, man you got that new cd yet." The other teen said turning toward Dre.

"Naw man, I aint got it yet." Dre said. "C'mon lets go inside, my moms made chicken and collard greens." Dre said opening the screen door to his house. Then he whispered something else in Yugi's ear.

Yugi stopped and let the other two teens in first. "B first." He said motioning them to come in.


	4. First Day of School part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the fun song

Key

-thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Yugi looked up at the massive school building in front of him. -This is our school?-Yugi thought in awe. -And I thought Domino High was big- He mused to himself.

"Yo man lets go get yo schedule." Dre said leading Yugi inside the building. Yugi nodded in agreement. He still felt a little funny going to school so informally dressed though, and they didn't have school shoes! Dre had told him earlier that they didn't need school uniforms. So Yugi asked him what he should wear. Dre's answer? Yugi was currently dressed in a white tee with a throwback Pistons jersey, and baggy jeans, which let his boxers show. He would of had a do-rag on but unfortanetly it didn't fit quite right, however the millenium puzzle added just the right amount of _bling_ as Dre had put it. After they got their schedule they headed to the school's special dining room, a.k.a a run down little room that was too be a classroom, and too messed up to be an office, complete with a table and some chairs.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to wait for the others." Yugi said looking round the room.

"Fo' sho." Dre said taking a seat and spinning it around then sitting down on it.

"Umm yeah, fo' sho'." Yugi said trying to spin a chair around, a swivel chair. The chair swirled around and extened making itself taller than collapsed on the ground. Yugi tried to pick it up by the arm, but it fell off, then Yugi tried to put the arm back on but it wouldn't go on. Finally he contented himself to tossing the arm down next to the chair, he'd put it back on later, and picking up the chair. But when he went to pick it up unfortanetly.the millenum puzzle got stuck in it. Dre walked over untangled Yugi necklace then picked up the chair and placed it down on the ground. He snapped the arm back in place and handed it to Yugi.

"Arigato." (a/n: thank you) Yugi said bowing respectivly.

"Whateva' man, it's coo'" Dre said laughing and taking his seat.

Tea came in the room next. Dressed in a black skirt with a belt that studs all over it and chains. And a black t-shirt that said Friendship is everlasting. Tea sat down next to Yugi. Then she looked at what he was wearing.

"**Yugi what are you wearing?**" She asked him, confused as to why exactly she could see his boxers.

"**Dre told me to wear this, but Tea what's with all the chains?**" Yugi asked her.

"**Oh this outfit is a compromise between Z and me, for some reason he thought my all pink ensemble sucked.**" Tea said. Z took a seat next to Tea.

"Hey." He said to Yugi then proceded to put up his black hoodie and put on some earphones.

"**Anyway how's your host sibling Tea?**" Yugi said. He glanced over at Z. "**It looks like you two are probably getting along well, he likes music, and you like to dance.**" Yugi said thougtfully.

**'He doesn't like music he likes noise, and look what he did to me.**" Tea said exapertadely showing Yugi her brand new skull belly button ring. Before Yugi could answer however Joey and Alabaster came into the room. Joey was wearing a white button up dress shirt that had short sleeves and pizza sauce stains on it and a pair of Khaki's that wre pulled up way past the waist, or the stomach for that matter, they also flooded and revealed his tacky striped socks, and medicinal loafers.

"Salutations guys." Joey said waving hello in an exagerrated manner. Tea and Yugi sweardropped. Joey grabbed a seat and pulled up in between them. "Hey Yug', Tea how ya doin'?" Joey asked.

"Umm great Joey." Yugi said.

"Well I ain't doin' so well, jus' between you an' me but I startin' ta suspe, sespek, suspi, get da' feelin' that Alabaster ain't a rock star, I think he's a nerd!" Joey said whispering to Tea and Yugi as if the information wasn't already apparent. Tea and Yugi sweatdropped.

"No really, what was your first clue." Tea snapped. Joey looked at her in shock. Tea sighed. Then put her head on the table. "Sorry guys, I know that wasn't very friendship friendly of me, it's just that things haven't been goin' so well, I think Z is crazy, I mean look what he did to me!" Tea exclaimed showing her belly button to Joey. Joey wolf whistled and Tea smacked him on the back of the head.

Bakura and Jeffery walked in the room next. Both wearing the same outfit, a green sweater vest, a yellow button dress shirt, and Khaki's with oxford loafers. They were also singing.

/_Jeffery and Bakura: F is for friends who things togheter U is for you and me, N is anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea/ _They chorused. Meanwhile Yami Bakura was in spirit form behind him. A extremely angry look on his face as he tried to control himself from strangling Jeffery for teaching Bakura that annoying song that they had been singing over and over for the better part of five hours. Bakura and Jeffery laughed and then Jeffery gave Bakura a pat on the back.

"Good times, good times." He laughed. Bakura laughed too. Even Yami Bakura laughed, only his was a manical evil one as he grabbed a spirit knife and headed towards Jeffery, his eye twitching.

He managed to control himself when they both shutup and took their sears.

"Oh my...." Tea said covering her mouth when Duke came in. Ray Ray was dressed in pink skin tight jeans and a pink t-shirt with a pink fishnet over shirt. Duke was dressed in a matching purple outfit. Only while Duke was dragging his feet behind Ray Ray, Ray Ray was happily sashaying to the front of the room, where everybody could see them.

Duke stopped in front of Joey, Yugi, and Tea. "Please just shoot me now." he murmered. Joey started cracking up.

"An' I (laugh) though' (laugh) my clothes (laugh) were bad." Joey said laughing.

"It's not funny, Ray Ray told me he would pick me out something and I qoute _fabulous_ for me to wear and I said okay, but the time I actually got around to getting dressed for school, it was too late to change outfits. Not only that but I haven't gotten much sleep because Ray Ray won't stop hitting on me, he keeps saying he's got the _queer eye for the straight guy._ (a/n: I don't own queer eye for the straight guy) I mean normally I don't care if people are you know, but this guy just won't take a hint." Duke sighed.

"Dukie poo we're supposed to sit togheter so come over here you hot tamale you." Ray Ray cooed then laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

"You see." Duke sighed.

"I'm sure he's not serious, you should just tell him how you feel." Tea said.

"I've already tried." Duke said. Tristan came in the room next. Dressed in a brown jacket , and a white t-shirt that said Earth first and some black pants. Sarah followed close behind him.

"C'mon move it slow poke." Sarah said pushing a very exhausted Tristan into the room.

"Can't too exhauseted." Tristan complained.

"That's just your unhealthy brain's way of tricking you into slaughtering defenseless animals, it'll pass now move!" Sarah shouted pushing him into the room. Tristan walked over to Joey.

"Hey man you wouldn't by chance of any meat on ya would ya?" Tristan. 

"Nope, but I wish I did, I could really go for cheeseburga righ' 'bout now." Joey said thougtfully.

"!#$, Miss Drill Sargent over there won't let me eat any meat, she keeps shoving all this wierd foods in my face like, flowers and broccoli, I mean who eats that stuff." Tristan said huffily. "Not only that but later today she expects me go to a Yoga class, and a green peace function whatever that is." Tristan said dejectedly.

"What's green peace." Joey asked.

"I don't know." Tristan said shrugging.

"It's probably somethin' ya go to make green pieces a clothes." Joey said thoughtfully.

"I'd expect you to say something that stupid Wheeler." Kaiba said making his entrance. Dressed in a sleeveless black tenchcoat, and a black turtleneck, and black jeans, with black straps on his arms and black boots.

"Hey how come your exchange sister didn't get a say in what your wearing." Tea said.

"Maybe his exchange student has the same tastes as him." Yugi suggested.

"Think again Yugi, I make my own decisions." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"Wes he does." Bitsy said literally skipping up to him, dressed in a black turtleneck, a pink skirt, and white and pink sneakers that had huge pink puffs on them and her hair in a ponytail also accompanied with pink puff. "Seti-weti got dressed all by his self this morning didn't you." Bity cooed pinching his cheeks. Kaiba glared murderously at her his eye twitching. "Aww does Seti-weti have a widdle eye owie here let Bitsy make it all better." Bitsy said pulling out eyedrops.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said pulling away from her. By this time Joey had falling out of his chair laughing.

"Seti-Weti." Joey said gasping for air from laughing so hard. Bitsy got mad and marched over to Joey.

"You should be ashamed of yourself mister whoever you are it's not Seto's fault that he's remedalial, just because he's slower than everyone else doesn't mean he isn't still a special person with feelings, and you'd do best to remember that." Bitsy yelled. "C'mon Seto let's go recap your words." Bitsy said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him over to the corner.

"I feel kind of bad for him..." Yugi said thoughtfully. -Oh great now I have something else to worry about.- Yami mindlinked to Yugi. -Uh Yami, I think you have enough to worry about I mean let's not forget that not too long ago you were worrying about worrrying about being worried.- Yugi reminded him.

"!#$ Look, "_Bitsy"_ I live in Japan right, and fish is like a staple part of the Japanese diet right, and I'm in high school right, so how the !#$ do I not know what a !#$ fish is!" Kaiba shouted.

"What your tone mister or you won't get any free time, and by the way sweetie not all Japanese people go on diets, and they don't all eat staples okay, and don't worry about not knowing what a fish is, it doesn't make you any less wonderful." Bitsy said walking over and giving him a hug. Kaiba just stared ahead incredously.

Everybody in the room burst out laughing, except Yugi and Tea of course. Suddenly a few teachers came into the room and everyone settled down. They had a meeting about what they were supposed to be doing, who they were supposed to sit with at lunch for the first few days and other things like that. Then the first bell rang.

"All right everyone off to your first class, you all have you schedules." One of the teachers said. Everyone began picking up their stuff and heading out the room.


	5. School Daze and Mental Breakdowns

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Number One, or Flap Your Wings (by Nelly)

Key

-thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

_

* * *

_

Yugi got to class just as the final bell rang, his first hour was Japanese, and even Yugi had to find that it was pretty pointless for him to be taking Japanese 5 and 6 when he already knew it. Infact, this high school was pretty slow in teaching them, and teaching them so much formal things, that they hadn't even made it to fifth grade Japanaese... However Yugi was impressed that his host sibling had taken more years of a foreign language than what was required with the school.

The teacher walked over to him smiling sweetly. She was an older, plump woman, with neat gray hair pulled into a bun. With her red cardigan, and gray dress she looked exactly like one of those kind grandmas you saw on tv. Only she wasn't making cookies.

"Ohayo Gozamasu (good morning)...Meretrix meretricis Sensei." Yugi said, fumbling on the long winded, difficult name.

"Ohayo Moto-kun (honorific tagged at the end of school aged boys names, like san), and no need to say that whole name, everyone around here just calls me Ms. MnM" She said smiling. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce you and your friends to the class, so please take a seat over there with the rest of the exchange students." She said pointing to a table where everyone was sitting, even Joey.

"Ok class today we have some new students." She said walking to the front of the class. "We're going to have some new students for a while, they're from Japan, all from our sister city in Domino, isn't that wonderful." She said clasping her hands togheter. "Now can you guys say your names and maybe tell us something interesting about yourself."

They all walked over to the front of the class, followed closely behind their host siblings.

"Minasan, (everyone), say good morning to them." She said smiling.

"Ohayo Gozama...ah you get the point." The class muttered. Ms. MnM gave the class a stony look before turning back to the class.

"Anyway Kaiba-sama, (another honorific, only this one is used for someone of great importance, like the head of a company for example) why don't you start things off." She said smiling.

"Ummm, I think that Seto needs more time before he starts, he's a bit slow." Bitsy said loudly to the class. Everyone started laughing and Kaiba glared at her murderously.

"What makes you think he's slow?" asked Ms. MnM, arching an eyebrow.

"He doesn't even know what a fish is, it took me making the fish noise ten times before he finally got it." Bitsy said, sending the class laughing again.

"Oh, I see, well of course you can have more time, go out in the hallway." She said handing her a pass. Kaiba opened his mouth to protest when Bisty yanked him by the arm.

"C'mon Seti-Weti, let's practice what your going to say." She said dragging him out the room. Once again the class started laughing. Kaiba shot them a glare and opened his mouth to tell them off, when Bisty gave one last pull and knocked him over, causing him to fall inside the trashcan. By now the class couldn't stop laughing. He muttered under his breath He was pushing himself over so he could stand up when Bitsy came and tried to help. She placed a hand on the trashcan stuck to his butt and yanked as hard as she could, causing him to fall flat on his face and her to fall backwards, causing the punch that they had set up for the in class party to go flying in the air, and just as he stood up,. cover the CEO in red kool-aid, all 6'1 one of him. Joey and Tristan actually fell to his knees they were laughing so hard. Even Tea's sides hurt. Kaiba lifted the punch bowl off his head and gave the iciest glare he could muster to the class then tossed it to the ground and stormed out the class.

"Seti-Weti wait for me!" Bitsy shouted running after him, making the class laugh even harder if at all possible. Yugi was even laughing, though it was only a small laugh, that he tried to keep down for Kaiba's sake.

"Okay, class settle down, settle down, it's not polite to laugh at other people's expense." The teacher said wiping a tear from her eye. But no sooner did the class settle down, did they hear Bitsy voice ring through hallway.

"I said come back here right now mister, and you got a chocolate cupcake stuck to the seat of your pants."

The class started roaring again. Chuckling the teacher closed the door so they couldn't here them anymore.

"Alright, alright we've had our fun, now Mr. Wheeler please introduce yourself." She said picking up the punchbowl and shaking her head.

"Alright, Joey Wheeler's da name, an' I' umm, da ummm, godfatha' a gamin'" Joey said proudly. Alabaster rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, there's no such thing, and besides you've yet to beat me in a game of cellars and dinosaurs." Alabaster said in his nasaly voice.

"Umm, My name's Tea Gardner and one day I hope go to New York and dance." Tea said bowing over exaggeratedly.

"Umm Let's see, My name's Ryou Bakura and I use to live in jolly ol' England before I moved to Japan...I've traveled to many different countries in my day, and I must say so far your country is a barrel o fun."

Dre suddenly got an idea and whiserpered to Yugi. Yugi nodded. -Some American customs are so wierd, but I guess to fit in I better do what Dre says, besides so far all his ideas have been fun.- Yugi thought to himself.

"I'm Tristan Taylor, and umm, I well, I own a motorcycle." Tristan said suddenly finding that compared to his friends lives, he really wasn't all that interesting.

"I'm Duke Devlin, and I own Dungeon Dice Monsters." Duke said proudly.

"Not to mention he's smoking hot." Ray Ray added, causing Duke to shudder.

Kaiba walked in the room and everyone was snickering at him. He walked up to the front of class followed by Bitsy.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, and I own Kaibacorp, I'm the number one gamer in the world." He said quite irrability. Causing Yugi and the rest of the gang to roll their eyes and groan.

"Dude what are you wearing!" Somebody blurted out. Kaiba's eye twitched. He was wearing the school uniform, he had called Roland, who had been transferred to Kaiba Corp America for the duration of his stay and told him to bring him new clothes for school. Roland brought his school unifrom from Domino High.

"Oh this is perfect!" The teacher said grabbing him. "Class this is an example of a Japanese school uniform"

"Awww, Seti you look so cute in your uniform." Bitsy cooed.

"He looks like a dork!" Someone shouted out. Causing the class to laugh at him, again.

"Well more on this later Yugi will you introduce yourself?" The teacher said grabbing him and pulling him to the side.

"Hi my name is Yugi Moto." Yugi said smiling brightly.

:"And can you tell us about yourself." The teacher asked politely.

Dre started beat boxing.

"Yo yo my name is DJ Dre and we 'bout to kick it old school y'all feel me, Yugizzle break this thang down." Dre rapped.

/_Yugi: Uh uh uh I just gotta bring it to they attention dirty That's all... You better watch who you talking bout Runnin your mouth Like you know me You gonn fxxk around and check Why they surely They call me "show me" Why one-on-one you can't hold me If your last name was Haynes Only way you wear me out Is stretch my name on your pen No resident of France But you swear I'm from Paris 106 Karats Told em "Naw that's pure rich" Trying to compurr (compare) this My chain to your chain I'm like sprint and Motorola No service, out of your range Your out of your brains Thinking I'ma shout out your name You gotta come up with better ways Than that To catch your fame Only pressure you applying Is time to ease off Before I hit you from the blind side Taking your sleeves off As much as we's lost Still hard to please boss Don't be lying And crying Sucking the bezel loss Cause your Axx is wack Your whole Label is wack And matter fact Eh eh eh eh eh hear that_

_I-Am-number one No matter if you like it Ready take this sit down and write it I-Am-number one Hey hey hey hey hey hey Now let me ask you man... What does it take to be number one? Two is not a winner And 3 nobody remembers (hey) What does it take to be number one? Hey hey hey hey_/

"Okay okay that's quite enough please take your seat." The teacher said. Yugi stopped and took his seat, along with everyone except Kaiba, who the teacher dragged to the front of the class.

"Now this is a Japanese uniform, and almost everyone has to wear them in Japan." She said tugging on his clothes as she pointed them out. "A lot of them have a nautical theme, which isn't as strong in this one as they are in others, however the boys uniform usually has pants in the winter and shorts in the summer, this looks like a fall uniform, am I correct?" She asked him.

"Yes, can I sit down now." He scowled.

"Fine, if your going to take that attitude then you can see me after school." said Ms. MnM pointing to a seat.

"I don't have time for that, I didn't even do anything." He scowled.

"Your mouth is writing a check that you can't cash, now take your seat!" The teacher said fixing with him a icy glare. He muttered obscenities under his breath then took a seat in the back of the class.

"Awww, Seti-weti are you okay?" Bitsy asked. Kaiba glared at her. The teacher started to give a lecture that even Joey knew and they all started to get bored.

Joey yawned and threw a paper football at the back of Tristan's head. Tristan looked over at Joey and flung it back. Joey threw it back at Tristan, but it ended up hitting Yugi in the back of the head.

"**Oops, sorry Yug.**" Joey whispered.

"**It's okay Joey...**" Yugi began. When he saw the teacher standing there impatiently, tapping her ruler.

"And you two can join Mr.Kaiba after school." Ms. MnM said sternly. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until lunch. They were given a choice, sit with their host siblings, or each other, for the first week of school.

Dre was outside of school with Yugi.

"Alrigh' y'all, who's next to challenge me!" He said crossing his arms. He was standing on the remains of a card board box.

"I will." Yami said walking over to him.

"You can't beat me dogg, I ain't lost a break dance fight yet." Dre said walking off to the side. "Bxxxxs first." He said motioning for Yami to go first.

"Give me a beat." Yami said. Causing Rashawn to start beatboxing. Yami started moving his arms to the beat, then he dropped to the ground and did the worm. He pointed to Dre.

"Man, that's nothin' watch this." Dre said going into a series of fluid and complex moves, spinning around, and moon walking. He jumed and did a hand stand then started spinnning around. He ended by sitting down on his knees and pointing to Yami. Yami gulped.

-I can do this, all I have to remember is the heart of the...the...the heart of the beat.- Yami thought to himself and narrowed his eyes. He started into his own set of complex moves, he moon walked over to the end of the cardboard, then back flipped into a hand stand on the center of the card board. He started spinning on his hands, he stopped spinning then jumped up, then backwards ending up standing on one hand. He came back down and pointed to Dre.

"Dang, I can't top that yo, yo you got skills." Dre said backing away. Yami smirked triumphantly.

"Yo all this dancing is made me hungry, let's get some food." Rashawn said hungrily.

Yugi walked into the cafeteria. Tea rushed up to him, and smiled brightly.

"Hi Yugi, where were you guys?" She asked sweetly. She had been sitting all by herself since everyone else had chosen to sit with their host families, well it with Duke it was more like forced to since Ray Ray wouldn't give him back his schedule, but still.

"We were dancing outside." Yugi said motioning outdoors.

"Awww, Yugi, you should of let me come, you know how I love to dance." Tea said pouting.

"I doubt you'd like dancing with us." Dre said smirking.

"Oh yeah, well what do I have to do." She asked. Dre looked at Yugi and smirked. He had "taught" Yugi a lot of songs, and knew exactly which one to start.

/_Dre and Yugi: Drop down and get your eagle on, girl (flap your wings) Drop down and get your eagle on, girl (flap your wings) Drop down and get your eagle on, girl (flap your wings) Hell naw, ain't leavin' me alone, girl (flap your wings) Drop down and get your eagle on, girl She's got that sweat drippin' all over her body/_

Tea eyes widened. "You like that sweat drippin' all over my body?" She said a little disgustedly.

/_Dre and Yugi: Yea, I like that That sweat drippin' all over your body/_

Tea shuddered, as Yugi picked the perfect part of the verse to finish up the little encounter.

/_Yugi: I need to see you take it down to the floor Spread your wings, if you real, ma, fly real low Pause for a second ma, grind real slow And if you do it right All day we'll go/_

Tea looked at Yugi like he had just grown three heads. She opened her mouth then shook her head and walked off. Yugi scratched his head.

"I guess she's not a fan of Nelly." Yugi said, concern evident in his voice.

"Nah man don't sweat it, she probably jus' so overwhelmed by yo rap skills she couldn' take it no mo." Dre said motioning for Yugi to follow him.

Tea sat down and put her head on the table irrabitly. Z was supposed to be sitting with her, but she had gotten away from him, he scared her. She heard a chair pull up next to her and somebody sit down. She kept her head on the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" She heard an all too familiar gruff voice ask her. She lifted up her head and swatted Kaiba's hand from her shoulder.

"Go away." She hisssed. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"As much as I detest you, I destest Elizabeth even more." Kaiba said, his eyes narrowing at the thought of Bitsy.

"I don't care. So why don't you go bug someone else, jerk." Tea snapped. Kaiba smirked at Tea's outburst.

"What's the matter little miss friendship herself finally realize that the world isn't all sunshine and butterflies." Kaiba said picking up what the school called a sandwhich and taking a bite. He put back down, it tasted like cardboard.

"Listen here loser I'm not in the mood for your crap okay, so back off if you know what's good for you." She hissed then she slammed her head against the table.

"Oooo I'm quaking in my alligator boots." Kaiba said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"That's it, you asked for it." Tea said standing up and holding up her fist. Kaiba smirked when Tea sat down and sighed. "Sorry, it's not your fault...it's just...it's just..." Tea couldn't finish her sentence as she bust into tears. Kaiba watched her silently for awhile, not really quite sure what to do. He didn't like seeing women or children crying, but he never gave any comfort to anyone but Mokuba, and he wasn't exactly the greatest at pep talks.

"Ummm, there, there,..." He said awkardly patting her on the back. "Let me guess, your little host brother Z is getting to you, well umm, if it makes you feel any better my host sibling sucks too..." Kaiba began.

Tea pushed him. "You can't comfort me, Yugi has to comfort me, your supposed to be sitting somewhere by yourself or being a jerk...your messing with our group dynamics." Tea said pointing an accusing finger at him Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and was about to respond when Joey walked over.

"Salutations guys." Joey said waving his hand in an exagerated fashion. Tea looked at Joey.

"And your messing with our group dynamics too." She hissed. Joey blinked.

"Guys you have to hide me from Sarah." Tristan said running up and hiding behind Kaiba.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" Tea shouted stamping her foot and losing it.

Sarah walked over. "Where's the little pig killer." She hissed. Tea pushed her over. Then grabbed Tristan and threw him on top of her.

"You go be pervereted. " She hissed at Tristan. Then she grabbed Kaiba's hand and smacked Joey across the face with it. "Your a dog Wheeler." she said imiating Kaiba's voice. Then she walked over to Joey. "Errr, Kaibuh." She said imiatating Joey's voice and moving Joey's mouth. She pretended to be Tristan then got behind Joey and dragged Joey with incredible strength. "Stop it man he's not worth it." She muttered imitating Tristan's voice. Then she pushed Kaiba over and making him fall backwards on the floor. "Jus' keep walking away Kaibuh." She said pretending to be Joey and drawing something on her hand. She smiled and showed them her hand, Yugi was drawn on it. She moved her thumb to make little Yugi talk. "Guys, it's okay. And Tea don't be sad, it's not your fault Z's not the best host sibling, but I bet you'll find someway to get along with him." She said in a eerily perfect version of Yugi's voice. "Thanks Yugi." she said to little Yugi, then she made little Yugi give her a hug. "Now guys, let's go get some pizza before Joey eats the table." She said then she laughed like two people, her eye twitching, she slammed her head on the table, holding up little Yugi's head and said nothing, or even moved.

Everyone, just looked at her in shock, not even Kaiba had gotten up from the floor. Sarah was the first to break the silence.

"Is she, Is she going to be okay." She asked pushing Tristan off of her.

* * *

Gomen for the late update. I couldn't get on my computer at all for a while, and as a result I couldn't type up, nor post, anything. After that I posted it under my other story Unlikely Friends, instead of where it should be, Thanks to Dreamer of Dragons for pointing that out to me. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and sorry that it took so long. I do have a question for one of my reviewers though, what does Anta bakasauro to dori atama desu ka. mean. Next chappie should be posted much faster than my last.

A cookie for anyone for who can figure out what Meretrix meretricis means. I'll give you a hint, it's in Latin, and has to do with the next chapter's plot, but that's all I'm saying. Until Next chapter.


	6. Detention and the Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

* * *

Yugi walked sheepishly into Ms. MnM's room, inching his way in slowly. He had never had a detention before, and he was more than a little nervous. Joey had said that it was torturous, and that if a kid was sent to enough detentions the teachers would feed the kids to a giant monster and they would never be seeing again. But surely little Johnny B's fate wouldn't befall him. Right. Right? He didn't know. Yugi looked around to make double sure there was no such beasts, then quickly dashed right into something big. The thing moved, and stirred, and a little slobber came from it's mouth. 

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, please don't eat me!" Yugi wailed. Then Yami took over.

"DIE SCOURGE OF THE NEVERWORLD!" Yami screamed, unable to think clearly, what with Yugi running around in spirit form flailing his arms around wildly.

"Its come to suck our blood, and eat our bananas!" Yugi screamed running around. Then Yami remembered about the millennium puzzle.

"Mind Crush!" He shouted bashing the figure over the head with the millennium puzzle. The figure groaned and rolled over its side it golden fur parted apart to reveal a large lump, with x's in the beast eyes. Finally the figure sat up and revealed itself.

"Yug' what was that fo' one minute I was jus' sittin' there droolin' over the new vidya I got, if ya know what I mean, and next thing I know your beatin' me on the head with the millennium puzzle." Joey said rubbing his head.

"Oops sorry Joey." Yugi said sheepishly, taking back over from Yami.

"Ya know what I jus' realized, the spirit a the puzzle shares ya' body." Joey said dumbly.

"Yeah, so?" Yugi said, sitting up.

"Well, can the pharaoh, or Yami, or whateva' it is you call em', can he like appear in like a ghost or spirit form next to ya, I mean that's the only way I can think a that would let him know when stuff is happenin' ya know?" Joey said, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"Yea, and?" Yugi said, not quite getting what his friend was going with his statement.

"Well if I walk through 'im does that mean, does that mean we did it?" (1) Joey said giving Yugi a weird look. "'Cuz if it does I don't want ta walk through..." Joey started before Yugi cut him off.

"No Joey, it doesn't mean that at all, geesh I think you lost a brain cell back there when Yami hit you." Yugi said rolling his eyes, if it wasn't on food, or saving the world, then Joey's mind was in the gutter.

"Awww, that must mean his other one is lonely." Kaiba said, his infamous smirk placed on his face.

"Which other one are ya talkin' about Kaiba." Joey said dumbly, placing a finger to his mouth, that joke had went completely over his head.

"That's exactly what I expected a dog like you to say Wheeler." Kaiba answered haughtily, before going into the classroom.

"Err Kaiba come ova here an say dat!" Joey ground out.

"Just let it go Joey he's not worth it." Yugi said smiling at his friend.

'I guess ya right Yug' he's ain't worth it, now let's get dis ova wit" Joey said marching into the classroom.

The detention itself was uneventful. Meretrix meretricis ( 2 ) sensei just filed her nails, hiding something, and smiled a secret smile to herself. Yugi did some work, Joey read a book, well actually it was one of his dirty magazines, and Kaiba had some book, once again with the book cover pulled off so no one knew exactly what he was reading. The bell rang and the teacher stood up.

"Well boys, looks like school is officially over for you three, and me as well, after all I'm retired." She said walking over to the door, and locking it.

"So in honor of this I decided to have three helpings of beefcake." She said smirking. Joey got what she was inferring to immediately, what with his mind in the gutter and all.

"U-uh n-no t-thanks." Joey said getting up and backing up toward a wall.

"What the hxxx are you babbling about Wheeler, it's just some stupid...Oh Cxxx!" Kaiba said suddenly getting it, he may not of had a dirty mind, well not that dirty considering he was a guy, but he was smart enough to know what was going on.

"Umm guys, what's going...on...ummm..." Yugi said purple orbs widening as he suddenly realized, after all he had seen Joey's movies enough times to know that this was how some of them started.

Meanwhile, Alabaster, Dre, and Bitsy were waiting outside the school along with Tea, who had once again found herself running from Z, finally having her irrefutable proof that Z must worship evil. She clutched the Metallica album she had swiped from his room.

"Man, what is takin' them so long." Dre said sitting down on the bench.

"Well it is detention who knows how long those things last, I mean couldn't they be stuck in there for ever, like little Johnny B..." Bitsy said nervously biting her lips.

"I'll go get them, you guys wait here." Tea said running into the large school, and heading the wrong direction.

"Now come here, you hotties you." She said rushing towards them.

"But your, your a teacher!" Yugi exclaimed dodging her.

"Not anymore." She said reaching for Kaiba who toppled back over the desk.

"C'mon man we hafta get outta here, where's the key!" Joey yelled frantically, as she dove at him.

Kaiba rummaged through her drawers and grabbed a key, but before he could run over to the door and use it, he slammed against the wall and handcuffed. She snatched the keys from his hands and smirked.

"Well that's one down." She said turning back to Yugi...and where was Joey. Joey snatched the key from her hand, but in all his hastiness, left one key on the ring.

"C'mon Yug' let's get outta here!" He shouted grabbing Yugi and running towards the door. The teacher dived after them.

"Wait Yugi, Wheeler, get the other key first!" Kaiba shouted pulling on the handcuffs. But Joey, carrying Yugi like a briefcase, dashed out of the room, leaving Kaiba behind.

"Well at least I still have one of you, you know I always loved a man in uniform, even it was a school uniform." She said turning on him. Kaiba's eyes widened and he placed his foot on the wall and began tugging like a maniac on the wall. Ms. MnM smirked and walked over him and in one quick motion, unbuttoned his jacket. Kaiba looked down, none of the buttons were popped.

"Wow, your really good at that." Kaiba said calmly.

"I know, I mean like oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe how much practice that took." She said bobbing her head up and down.

"I can imagine, I mean not one button's popped or anything." Kaiba said looking down at his jacket.

"Yeah I know, it's all in the wrist really." She said matter of factually.

"Really, hey I should write this down, you got a piece of notebook paper and a pen?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yeah, here." She said handing it to him. He quickly wrote down the notes.

"Hey can you put this over on my desk I would but..." Kaiba said gesturing to the handcuff.

"Oh yeah, sure sure." She said taking the note and putting it one his desk. "Now where were we?" She asked. Kaiba gulped and started pulling on the handcuffs again.

Meanwhile Tea skidded to a stop when she saw Joey and Yugi running toward them.

"Oh there you guys are, looks like you guys are safe." She said running up to them. "Joey why are you carrying Yugi like that?" She asked pointing to Yugi. Yugi quickly told her the whole story. Tea's eyes widened and she took of running, this really wasn't her day. When she got there she saw the Ms. MnM kissing Kaiba, her hand messing up his hair.

As much as I hate hitting old ladies...- Kaiba thought raising his fist in the hair when all of sudden a flash of blue connected with the old woman's head, causing her to the fall to the side. He looked at Tea who was holding a globe in her hand. The teacher scowled then stood up. Joey sneaked over to the cd player and plopped in a cd.

/_CD Player: Mortal Combat!_/ The Cd player shouted. Then Ms. MnM lunged at Tea, kicking the globe from her hand. Tea back flipped dodging another kick, then leaped in the air and kicked at her face, but Ms. MnM sidestepped out of the way and kicked Tea in the back. She raised her foot to stomp her again, but Tea caught and threw up in the air causing Ms. MnM to stumble. The two continued fighting, doing karate moves the like of which no one of the males present had ever seen. It finally came to a stand still with both of them glaring at each other from the other's side of the room, both holding yard sticks in their hand, yes it had come to yard sticks. They launched toward each other each making a swipe at the other so fast no one knew what had happened, they both stood with one knee bent, and one leg back, holding the yardstick sideways, their backs facing each other. After a moment Ms. MnM fell down and Tea stood up.

"That's for messing with friendship Bxxxx." Tea said tossing the yard stick to the side. Kaiba opened his mouth to stay something, when Tea glared at him. "You got something to say about friendship, ho." Tea said walking towards him. Kaiba closed his mouth and shook his head, she grabbed his hand and yanked hard, and the handcuff broke from the wall. She spun around towards Yugi.

"And you, why aren't you wearing your thong, And for goodness sakes pull those pants up!" She shouted at Yugi, who quickly pulled his baggy pants up.

"And You, pull those pants down, you know they don't go up that high!" Tea shouted, Joey quickly complied pushing his pants down to his waist, instead of his chest.

"And for goodness sakes can't one of you talk to Z, here's the proof he's evil right here!" She shouted tossing the Metallica cover on the ground.

"Hey this one's hard to find." Kaiba said picking it up.

"What did you say?" Tea growled. Kaiba's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the way she had disposed of Meretrix meretricis sensei.

"I said that I'll talk to this Z person for you." Kaiba said hiding the cd behind his back.

"That's what I thought, now get your Axxxs in gear." Tea shouted pointing to the door. They slowly gathered their discarded things.

"I said get in gear Bxxxxx." Tea shouted! They quickly gathered their things and rushed out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I'll do it this time, but won't no cheerleader going to tell me what to do." Kaiba mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"What was that!" She shouted, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Kaiba shouted leaving the room, Tea followed him slamming the door behind them.

Meanwhile Yami Bakura had had about all he could take. Jeff was singing incessantly with his girlfriend, with her high ponytail, and poodle skirt, and button up top the pair looked like they had just stepped out of the 1950s.

"Yeah well like I was telling my buddy Bakura here, life's a stage, and we're all players on it, of course us glee club members job is to add a little music to our lives." Jeff said happily.

"Gee whiz Jeffrey you sure know how to talk romantically, I think we're finally ready for first base." She said blushing.

"Gee golly whilkers you mean it, Suzy, gee that would be swell." Jeff said blushing, and then of instead of kissing, they grabbed each others hands, and giggled like crazy.

"All this action is making me giddy, Jeffrey can you get me some water." Suzy said giggling.

"Sure thing, now don't go holding your hand without me." Jeff said winking at her, then walking off.

Yami Bakura took over from Bakura. He'd had about all he could take.

"I guess I should congratulate you." Yami Bakura said smoothly.

"Oh there's no need to that, Me and Jeffrey have been dating for months now." She said smiling.

"Oh but I think there is." Yami Bakura said the millennium ring glowing.

"Hey why is your weird necklace glowing." She said pointing toward him.

"Here let me show you." Yami Bakura said standing up.

"Jeffrey..." Suzy said backing up. Then Yami Bakura sent her to the shadow realm.

"That shut he up." Yami Bakura mumbled before letting his light take over.

"Oh my goodness, Susan are you all right?" Bakura said running over to her. Jeffrey came running too.

"Oh my gosh Susan!" Jeffrey shouted, a crown encircling the group.

Elsewhere Tristan and Sarah where watching a bunch of rich people file into the door of an expensive restaurant. A bunch of people who were also wearing Jade Calm t-shirts ran over to her.

The were holding large cans, and their faces were set seriously. Wordlessly everyone grabbed a can and opened it up, they were on a mission here. A sleek black limo pulled up and people started filing out of it, all wearing fur coats.

"This is the blood of the animal you killed." Sarah shouted, throwing the red paint at the people.

"Murderer!" Someone else shouted more paint flying through the air. Tristan's eyes widened in shock. As similar insults and more red paint was flung through the air. It wasn't long before they heard police sirens wailing.

"Ok everyone, dead weight!" The leader shouted, then everyone just collapsed to the ground. Tristan looked at all the bodies around him, and took off running, grabbing Sarah's hand.

"What do you think your doing!" She shouted once they were in the alley.

"Not getting deported." Tristan shouted back.

"Fine then you stay here, I'm off to go get arrested for my ideals." She said nobly, before running off back in the direction they had come from. Tristan shrugged and went into a store.

"I'm not wearing this." He heard Duke's voice say. He rounded the corner and saw Ray Ray sitting on a chair directly across from some dressing rooms. He shook his head, when he saw a pretty girl next to him.

"I know its a shame about that pony-tailed one." She said shaking her head. "A real blow to woman kind."

"Yeah, but you know I'm free." Tristan said grinning toothily. She looked at him.

"I see, well bye." She said shrugging and walking off. Tristan hung his head and walked off.

Meanwhile Z was sitting on a stone step, watching one of his friends do a trick on their skateboard. He grabbed his own and started doing tricks of his own. Tea came running over to him, after the little episode at the school.

"Hey." He said nodding towards her.

"I know your secret, and its' not going to work." She said narrowing here yes.

"Okay...whatever I'm going to go skating right now so do what you want, but we have someplace to be tomorrow and your going too, so keep that in mind." He said before going off to skate some more.

What could that mean...- She wondered to herself, plopping down on the steps.

* * *

(1) This Joke comes from Family Guy, which I don't own, but I tweaked the joke to fit the story. Only the part about walking through ghost thought the little Johhny B joke and the monster joke is mine. 

(2) Meretrix meretricis means whore in latin


	7. and the Plot Thickens Like Gravy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Irving Berlin owns Anything You Can DO and Ludacris owns Get Back

Key

thinking-

_/song lyrics/_

_emphasis_

_/x: some one singing/_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tea stretched and yawned, then sat up out of her bed. She looked at the huge gargoyle in front of her , it's cold, dead red eyes glaring at her. She let out a shrill scream, and then she remembered where she was.

ooops, eheh almost forgot I'm in Z's spare room, with those, those things.- Tea thought running a hand through her hair. She paused. There was something wet and sticky on the back of her head.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppp!" She screamed, upon seeing the sticky red substance on her hand. Z came rushing into her room with a baseball bat. But stopped upon seeing her.

"I'm bleeding, don't just stand there help me!" Tea shouted hysterically. Z dropped the baseball bat and started chuckling and shaking his head. "What's so funny." Tea said bewildered.

"Your not bleeding, I died you hair when you were sleep, but that's not the best part, look." He said pointing to a mirror on the wall. Tea shakily rose to her feet, then peered into the mirror and screamed.

"My haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She shouted. When she got to school, she was still whimpering, granted Z had "fixed" it up for her, but now it looked worse in her not-so humble opinion.

When Yugi got to school he headed straight to the courtyard, with only a nod of the head, and a weird look to Tea. Her lip trembled. Joey was over in the corner with Alabaster playing Alchemy, Duke was on the verge of a breakdown as he sat rather uncomfortably with Ray Ray and Ray Ray's constant hints. He was also wearing extremely tight pink faux alligator pants and a hot pink t-shirt that stretched way too tightly across his narrow frame, Bakura was nowhere to be seen, probably because he was in the band room, Tristan was sneaking some meat in the men's room, while Sarah waited clueless outside, and Kaiba was the only one acting normal, sitting with his laptop across from Bitsy who was doing something, that she couldn't tell.

Tea got and ran up to Kaiba, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started crying into his trench coat.

"**I want to go back home.**" She cried. Kaiba's eyes widened and he turned around, only to have her bury herself into his shoulder, Kaiba's eyes started twitching.

"**Gardner what on earth do you think your doing!**" Kaiba shouted.

"**Sent a jet and let me go home now, please!**" Tea cried.

"**What's wrong now, Z attack with more of his evil 1970s music?**" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"**Worse, look." **Tea said pulling back so Kaiba could see her brand new, blood red Mohawk. Kaiba burst out into laughter.

"**What happened to your head, you look a bloody porcupine on crack.**" He snickered composing himself.

"**Z did this to me, I-I...**" Tea said jumping in his arms again. Kaiba pushed her away.

"**Get off of me, just because I don't insult you like I do the mutt by no means I give a care what happens to your hair.**" Kaiba said huffily.

"Hey you guys be quiet I'm trying to concentrate!" Bitsy said shushing them, she stuck out her tongue and furrowed her brow as if in deep concentration. In front of her was a row of M&Ms. Tea arched an eyebrow.

"**M&M's math?**" She said looking at Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head.

"**No, I asked her to put them in alphabetical order for me, so I could get a break from flash cards I didn't need.**" Kaiba said with the seriousness of a heart attack.

"There I'm finished." She said, she had all the M&Ms lined up, with one turned backwards because it looked like a w on her end. Kaiba shook his head.

"No your not I see you got a bunch of ws before the m." He said. She came around to his end, stamped her foot, messed up the pile and started over again.

"**How long has she been like this?**" Tea whispered.

**'Over an hour now**" Kaiba whispered back.

Meanwhile Yugi and Dre were in the basket ball courtyard. The were the shirts and their opposing team was the skins, they were down four points.

"All right man they ain't much time left in the game , so we gotta think of something fast, Rashawan you pass the ball to Yugi and Yugi you get the ball to me, got it." Dre said. Everyone nodded. Yugi quickly changed to Yami.

"Got it, and remember everyone we can do this all we have to do is remember the heart of the ball." Yami said. Dre, Reshawn, and their fellow team members stood up and arched an eyebrow, clearly weirded out. Yami cleared his throat. "The basket ball I mean." He corrected.

"Oh right man I feel ya man I feel ya." Dre said.

Good save Yamizzle.- Yugi mind linked to Yami.

Thanks lil Moto- Yami mind linked back. The game restarted and everyone took their places. It was the skins ball so they started, once they got going Reshawn stole the ball and dribbled it down the court, he passed it to Yami who passed it to Dre. Dre shot the ball and it went in easily.

"Haha nothin' but net." Dre said smirking. The game got restarted but for the rest of the time no one could make a shot, finally the ball got passed to Yami. He looked over to Reshawn but he was being covered, he looked over to Dre, but he too was being covered, the other two members of his team was being covered as well. Yami got rushed by a skin, and the skin stole the ball, and got it all the way to the other end of the court when Yami got it back, there was only ten seconds left in the game, and all the skins were already celebrating, while Dre, Reshawn, and the rest of the shirts were already tasting defeat.

Yami smirked then jumped in the air, running his feet through clear air as he flew across the court, upon nearing the hoop he stuck out his tongue and with one hand slammed dunked the ball, just like Michael Jordan. He hung off the hoop for a second then let go, and landed nimbly on his feet, just as he did the bell sounded, and that was end game.

"We won? We WON!" Dre shouted jumping up and down, Reshawn was break dancing and everyone and the rest of the shirts were jumping for joy.

"In yo face, we won a ha!" Dre shouted laughing at the skins.

"Dxxx little man gots some hops." Reshawn said patting Yugi on the back, not even realizing the switch Yami and him had made.

"Yeah man you game is off the heezy." One of the shirts said. Yugi smiled and Yami assumed spirit form next to him.

"Well you know how I do." Yugi said laughing as they headed of to class.

At lunchtime everyone went to their regular place, except with no Tea to be found anywhere, not that anyone even noticed, everyone was to wrapped up, or smothered by their host siblings to care.

Bakura peeked into the band room, at lunch no one was there except the glee club, but for some reason, Jeff hadn't really participated, it probably had something to do with the fact that Suzy had been sent to the shadow realm by Yami Bakura, without Bakura's consent or knowledge of course.

"How you holding up mate?" Bakura said trying to comfort Jeff.

"Not so swell, poor Suzy, the doctors don't even know what's wrong with her, they say she's almost like in a _coma_ but her brain wave activity is way too high for her to be in a coma, I just don't understand." Jeff said gloomily.

"I know what will cheer you up." Bakura said standing up. "A little song."

"I'm not in the mood." Jeff said wearily.

"O c'mon, aren't you the one that says a glee club members job is to add the music to the play of life, well their are sad songs to, so let's have a go." Bakura said grabbing a yard stick like a cane, and tap dancing.

"Just cut it out." Jeff replied stubbornly. Bakura frowned.

"You want to know what I think, I think you're _scared_ to because I'm better at singing at you, and I always have a spot more fun than you do, isn't that right mate." Bakura said narrowing his big eyes.

"That's preposterous." Jeff responded angrily.

/_Bakura: Anything you can do I can do Better...I can do anything better than you./_

"No you can't." Jeff said without singing.

/_Bakura: Yes I can/_

"No you can't" Jeff said, a little bit more upbeat.

/_Bakura: Yes I can/_

"No you can't." Jeff said, though it sounded a little like he was singing.

/_Bakura: Yes I can, Yes, I can/_

Jeff stood up.

/_Jeff: Anything you can be I can be greater...sooner or later I'm greater than you/_

_/Bakura: No, you're not./_

_/Jeff: Yes I am/_

_/Bakura: No, you're not/_

/_Jeff: Yes I am/ _At this Yami Bakura took over, unable to take their oh so adorably off beat singing.

"No your Not." He said with finality, sending Jeff, if only temporarily, to the shadow realm.

"Finally some peace and quiet, now to come up with a way to steal the millennium items, and then the world will be mine." Yami Bakura said then he threw his head back and cackled evilly.

"Um excuse me." Came a tiny voice.

"Mwu hahahhahhahha." Yami Bakura cackled evilly.

"Um sir." The tiny voice persisted, tapping on him on the shoulder.

"Mwu hahhahhhahhahhahha." He cackled again.

"I said excuse me!" The bearer of the voice shouted, pulling on his shirt.

"Mwu hahahahahahahahahah." Yami Bakura continued cackling.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" The tiny, squeaky voice shouted.

"What!" Yami Bakura snapped.

"Excuse me sir, but there is no evil laughter in here." The 6'8 boy who had produced the tiny voice said. "See it says so right on that sign over there." He repeated, pointing to the sign. Yami Bakura face faulted when he saw the sign. "However you are permitted to do an evil snicker." The squeaky voice giant said politely.

"Umm, thank you I guess." Yami Bakura said.

"Mmhmm, anytime." The boy said starting to leave.

"Soon the millennium items will be mine, Mwu hahahhahha." Yami Bakura whispered. The boy turned to look at him. "I mean meh heh heh." Yami Bakura snickered evilly. The boy nodded and left.

Meanwhile Joey was with Alabaster learning how to talk Krigon from Alabaster's favorite show Galaxy Voyage, in the cafeteria, happily devouring pizza warm pouches.

"And to say the word moron you say Krigsnaggin snoo Ba." Alabaster said

"Krigah Snaggin snoo buh." Joey said confusedly. Alabaster started laughing, and snorting at the same time.

"Wha's so funny?" Joey said huffily.

"You just said butt." Alabaster said bursting into a whole new set of snort laughter, accompanied by Joey who was dumbly, and unnecessarily, laughing the same way. After Alabaster used his inhaler he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Gee I haven't had this much fun since the Galaxy Voyage convention, where I went dressed as Captain Smirk." Alabaster said snort laughing. Joey shrugged.

"I myself prefer Captain Ricard." Joey said simply.

"Huh, how dare you, Captain Smirk is ten times the captain Ricard was." Alabaster said defensively.

"Nah ya see all Captain Smirk eva did was make out with hot alien chick, an' I guess that's okay, but Captain Ricard was a betta Captain cause he used strategery, an he did with his shirt on too." said Joey matter of factually, and thus the gauntlet was thrown as the the two started a heated debate about a show that died twenty years ago, and it was never that popular to begin with.

Meanwhile Z was sitting next to Tea on the stone steps that lead up to the school, he was watching some of his friends do skateboard tricks.

"So anyway, tonight we're going to see guys hang on meat hooks, and I signed us up for a go too." Z said off-handedly. Tea's eyes widened and she ran off into the girls room.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Kaiba was meeting Bitsy's friends, two obviously bleached blonds with an IQ that was lower than a bucket of chicken.

"Is he really remedialial." Said one girl poking him, as if by poking him the answer would be found.

"How come he's not short." The other girl said poking him, as well.

"Just because I'm Japanese, doesn't mean I have to be short." Kaiba said angrily, pushing her hand away.

"Yeah duh Melanie." Said the girl who hadn't made the comment. She flipped back her obviously bleached blonde hair and adjusted her blue contact lenses.

"Anyway, guess who I saw making out with Chad Dingleton." Melanie said, standing up, she pushed her blonde hair out of green eyes.

"Who?" cooed the other girl with the fake blue eyes, Stephanie.

"Get this I saw Tina Perez making out with Chad." Melanie giggled.

"Shutup." Bitsy yelped.

"Totally." Melanie said.

"No." Stephanie gasped.

"Yes." Melanie nodded, then all three squealed and giggled at the same time.

"Seti-Weti isn't that inter...intes...fascinating?" Bitsy cooed trying to drag him into the conversation.

"No." Kaiba deadpanned.

"See told you he was rememdialial." Bitsy said flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Say are you Chinese or Japanese." Melanie said, all three girls leaning up to him closely.

"Why do I have to be either for all you know I could be Laotian." Kaiba answered angrily.

"The ocean, which ocean?" Stephanie said.

"Laos stupid, it's a land locked country in South East Asia." Kaiba snapped.

"So are you Chinese or Japanese." Melanie asked again.

"He's Chinese, I think." Bitsy replied, Kaiba shook his head and walked off.

"Awwwwww, I think we hurt his feelings." Stephanie said. They all nodded. They ran over to Kaiba and yanked them towards him.

"Seti-Weti I'm sorry." Bitsy said.

"Yeah we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Stephanie agreed. Kaiba glared at them.

"You didn't hurt my "feelings," I simply didn't want to sit near people with such a low IQ." Kaiba said. "Emotiions are for the weak."

"See told you he was remedialial." Bitsy said. They all nodded their heads.

"I know we'll teach you." They said dragging him off. Kaiba snatched his hand away and walked up to Yugi, who was out descimating a guy in a rap battle.

"Yugi I've had a trying day, but a irksome as it has been, there's something that bothers me more, and do you want to know what that is?" Kaiba said glaring.

"Oooo, I think he's going to have a rap battle, that so cuuuttteee he think he knows words." Bitsy squealed.

"You show 'im Seti-Weti." Bitsy shouted.

"Well, well if it isn't chocolate pants." Dre said walking up to Kaiba his arms folded across his chest, obviously refering to the chocolate cupcake incident when Kaiba was supposed to introduce himself to the Japanese class.

"Can it you rap video reject, I'm speaking to Yugi." Kaiba said not at all intimatdated. Suddenly as if they were psychotic super heros Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Bakura were all by Yugi's side.

"Well well if it isn't the nerd herd, I should of known you'd show up." Kaiba said looking around at each of them.

"Err, Kaiba." Joey said stomping over to Kaiba, Yugi held one arm out to stop him. Yami tried to take over, but Yugi shook his head.

"I can handle this." Yugi said nobly. "What do you want Kaiba."

"Yugi I'm sick and tired of you parading around here, claiming to be the best of the best, I'm here to challenge you and prove once for all to the world that I am the true king of games, duel me now." Kaiba said crossing him arms across his chest.

"You tell him Seti-Weti I'm so proud of you for coming up with all those words!" Kaiba's cheerleading section cooed.

"It's so cute of him to try to use all those words, isn't it?" Bitsy said to the crowd. Then they all did a giggle and squeal all togheter.

"So Yugi what do you say, are you up to the challenge, or are you scared that I'll win and prove what a third rate losing _ runt_ that I've always known you were." Kaiba said narrowing his eyes. Joey started for Kaiba, but Yugi stepped up first.

/_Yugi: (Yeek Yeek Woop Woop) Why you all in my ear, Talking a whole bunch a sxxx that I ain't trying to hear...Get back motherfxxxxx you don't know me like that/_

_/Yugi's posse: Get back motherfxxxxx you don't know me like that/_

_/Yugi:(Yeek Yeek Woop Woop) I ain't playin around make one false move..and I'll take you down...Get back motherfxxxxx you don't know me like that/_

_/Yugi's posse: Get back motherfxxxx you don't know me like that/ _

Kaiba started at Yugi with his eyes in wide. Then his eyes narrowed. "Yugi I don't think you realize just who your messing with, So I'll ask you again nicely, we can settle this civilly and you can duel me or we'll settle like men, and I can kick your..." Kaiba started.

/_Yugi:Hey, you want WHAT with me! I'm gonna tell you one time, don't Fxxx with me! Get down! Beat his axx.. ain't got nothin' to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you!./ _

_/Yugi's posse: Hey, you want WHAT with me! I'm gonna tell you one time, don't Fxxx with me! Get down! Beat his axx.. ain't got nothin' to lose, and i'm havin a bad day, don't make me take it out on you/  
_

/_Yugi: Maann, cause I don't wanna do that. I wanna have a good time and enjoy my Jack.. sit back and watch some women get drunk as hxxx, so I can wake up in the morning with a story to tell. I know it's been a little while since I've been out the house, but now I'm here.. you wanna stand around runnin' yo' mouth? I can't hear nothing you sayin' or spittin', so what's up? Don't you see we in the club, man shut the fxxx up/_

And with Kaiba throughly told off they turned around and left. Meanwhile Tea came running up like an inept pyschotic super heroine, only to find Yugi had already left.

"He started a possee without me? and I have to hang on a meat hook, that's not fair." Tea wailed, then she threw herself in Kaiba's arms again and began wailing.

"Wha-Yug-an'-Gardner why do you keep coming to me, you ruined my dramatic exit, and the wind was right for my trench coat to blow back too." Kaiba snapped. Tea decked him and he fell to the ground.

"You could a least be sympathetic." She snapped, then she stomped off, purposely stepping her stilletos into his crutch and stomach.

Bitsy and Melanie ran over to him. Kaiba lifted up his head and groaned as they sat around him.

"Awww Seti-Weti did they crazy girl hurt you, don't worry Stephanie went to get you a band-aid." Bisty cooed.

"Oh, wait, this is a band-aid you get them from a nurse." Bitsy said holding up a flash card of a band-aid, while Melanie held up one of nurse.

"Can you say nurse." Bitsy cooed. Kaiba eyes rolls to the back of the head and he collapsed.


	8. Picnic, part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

-thinking-

_emphasis_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yugi woke up bright early, ampped and ready to go. Today was the domino exchange picnic, and they were to go to a park and have what else, a picnic. Dre had told him not to sweat it, to 'chillax' but Yugi couldn't help but be a little too psyched, he had been wanting to try different foods for quite some time now, and they were to have what was called a melting pot feast, in other words, foods from all the different cultures. After putting on his bling, the millennium puzzle, he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, followed by Dre.

Back at Z's house, Tea dragged herself out of bed and put on a sweat top, she fixed up her hair but groaned out loud at the red color, while she managed to have half way decent hair after the whole Mohawk incident, it was nothing what it had once been. She rubbed her back, which hurt a lot. She decided she never wanted to "hang out" with Z again, never.

flashback.

"All right here we are." Z said removing the blindfold. Tea giggled before opening her eyes, Z said she and him were going to hang out with a bunch of different people to day. Calming herself, she opened her eyes, and screamed. There were a bunch of people hanging on meat hooks.

"Your a murderer aren't you." She said, voice trembling, as she stumbled backwards, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What!" Z said incredously.

"Hey you two keep it down, I'm trying to meditate." screamed one of the _corpses_ on the hooks. Tea screamed, and ran blindly around. Z rolled his eyes, and dragged her over to a guy standing around. First showing her that everyone, was in fact, all right, he asked for the two for one deal. Suddenly Tea found herself being picked up by some burly guy, who then attached her to a hook, where she dangled from mid-air. Z was put up on one as well. Tea wailed.

"Your the grim reaper aren't you, I swear I ain't done nothing wrong, let me down." She cried. She got a collective shush from everyone around her. Z closed his eyes, in frustration, trying anything to drown out the sound of her crying. Tea stopped after everyone glared murderously at her, and contained herself to a few sniffles, while everyone else hung on the hooks. She vowed she'd never _hang out_ with Z again, he was just to different. Z sighed, vowing he'd never take Tea to _hang out_ again, she was just to much of the same old thing.

End Flashback

Duke sighed once again as Ray Ray continued to put on his nail polish, pink nail polish. Pinching the top of his nose with index finger and thumb, he sighed yet again, Ray Ray took as long as his cheerleaders to get ready, but at least his cheerleaders were fun to be around after they were done.

"Are you done yet?" He shouted again.

"Ooo, pushy, I like that." Ray Ray said laughing and winking. Duke shuddered, why was this guy constantly messing with him, what part of straight didn't he understand. Sure Duke considered himself sexy, but really how much could one person stand. "There all done, let's go." Ray Ray said walking carefully over to the door, and keeping his fingers up so he wouldn't smudge the paint, palming the door open. "Can you be a babe and...well of course you can...but can you lock the door for me?" Ray Ray asked sashaying down the road, Ray Ray didn't live far from the park. Duke glared at Ray Ray's babe comment but shut the door and left.

Back at Bitsy's house Kaiba was drumming his fingers impatiently on his arm as he waited for Bitsy's boyfriend Tiny to show up, Bitsy ran up the stairs to change her outfit, again, as soon as she realized her tank didn't match her nail polish. Just then a knock came at the door. Kaiba looked up the stairs, waiting for her to answer, she didn't come down. Grunting and frustrated he walked over and answered the door, and looked at the ox of a teenager in front of him. He had buzz cut blonde hair, and green eyes, he looked like he weighed at least 300 pounds, and was easily a foot taller than Kaiba, and Kaiba was 6'1 so that was saying something. The guy looked down at Kaiba startled for a minute then he grabbed him suddenly by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Who...the...heck..are...you?" The guy ground out through gritted teeth. Kaiba glared at the guy, unimpressed. Kaiba was about to say something when Bitsy came down stairs and stamped her foot.

"Dang it Tiny, put him down now!" She shouted.

"Who's this, your new boy toy, are you cheating on me again?" He thundered out.

"Boy toy? Now wait just a minute..." Kaiba spat out.

"NO HE"S A FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT!" She shouted exasperatedly.

"I knew it, he is your boyfriend! Dxxx it Elizabeth can't you at least use a different excuse then last time." Tiny shouted out.

"But he really is a foreigner, he's from CHINA!" She shouted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I"M NOT CHINESE, WHO THE HXXX DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEIR HOST SIBLING IS FROM!"

"So your messing with him?" Tiny said incredously.

"No I wouldn't do that, he's, he's remedialial!" She shouted, looking at Kaiba like he was a lost puppy. Tiny's eyes opened, he set Kaiba gently one the ground and preceded to hug the life out of him, literally. Kaiba couldn't breathe and didn't help that Bitsy joined in.

"I'm here for you man, I promise to bring my old books whenever I come by..." Tiny said crying on his shoulder. Bitsy began crying too. Kaiba began turning blue, Bitsy gasped and tapped Tiny on the shoulder, the both jumped backwards, he had forgotten how to breathe! After Kaiba crumpled to the ground and gasped for air, he regained his breath. Bitsy eyed him, now she knew she couldn't leave him alone for even a minute, she ran upstairs and packed their things, not wanting him to accidentally pack anything sharp.

A helicopter descended, and all three of them looked up. Kaiba eyes brightened and he ran towards it, Mokuba jumped off it and landed on top of Kaiba, knocking the two over, but they didn't care as they hugged each other tightly.

"**I missed you!**" Kaiba said happily.

"**I missed you too Seto, I missed you so much!**" Mokuba giggled. After having a long conversation, with the various this and that's of how much they missed each other they looked at Tiny and Bitsy, who looked completely lost.

"Haji Me Mashite" Mokuba said turning towards them. "Ano, Boku no name wa Mokuba desu. Juu ni sai desu. Boku no Ani wa Seto desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Mokuba said giving himself a small introduction. Bitsy and Tiny blinked again.

"Hi, My name is Mokuba, I'm 12, and Seto's my older brother, very pleased to meet you." Kaiba said translating, loosely, very loosely he was talking to people with the IQ of a gnat.

"Ohhh, he's your brother." Bitsy said at last. Mokuba smiled and nodded. Bitsy thought hard, she knew how to ask him to speak English, but how? "Umm, Mokuba san, Poteto Furai ga suki desu." she said at last.

"Boku mo poteto furai ga suki desu." Mokuba said scratching his head.

"He said he also likes french fries." Kaiba said. Bitsy blushed.

"Can't you speak English?" Tiny asked exasperatedly.

"A little..." Mokuba replied.

"Good then that's settled now come on, we're late." Tiny said helping Bitsy into the car, and buckling Kaiba's seat belt for him, Kaiba sighed but let it go, it wasn't worth getting choked again.

Bakura sat in the grass of the park, feeling the wind blow softly through his white hair. He smiled and threw some bread to the ducks. Yami Bakura materialized next to him and looked around closely, looking for anyone suspicious, upon seeing that the pharaoh had not yet arrived he pulled out his plan from his pockets and looked them over. He was still working out all the kinks, but by the time they got back to Japan, he'd own all seven millennium items. Bakura stood up ran over to an ice cream cart that was near by, ordering a strawberry cone, he started to lick it, but it fell on his hand, and a spirit strawberry ice cream cone, fell on Yami Bakura's hand, getting all over his plans.

"Oh bloody hxxx..." He grumbled. Then the millennium eye shone on Bakura's forehead and his hair stood up on end, and he grew two inches taller. The ice cream man darted his eyes around.

"Are you okay man, cause your starting to freak me out..." He drawled in his Brooklyn accent.

"I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine. The shadows are pleased as well..." Yami Bakura grinned evilly. The ice cream man backed up.

"Ok I'm officially freaked out now..." The ice cream man said his knees shaking. The millennium ring started to shake and glowed. Yami Bakura eyes glowed, and he sent the ice cream man to the shadow realm then started to walk off.

"Yeah ICE CREAM!" Some little kids shouted running towards the newly abandoned ice cream cart. "Thank you kind stranger!" They shouted. Yami Bakura face faulted. Then he glared at them.

"YOU BRATS RUINED MY EVIL MOMENT!" He shouted at them.

"I love you." said a little girl as they got close to the cart.

"That's it, it looks like the shadows are getting seconds and thirds this evening." Yami Bakura grinned. A beam of light shot out of the millennium ring, just as the little girl was opening up the ice cream cart, the beam reflected off of the silvery surface, and hit an old guy that was being yelled at by his wife. The old guy looked at the silence that suddenly enveloped him, smiled, kicked off his shoes and relaxed. Yami Bakura scowled and shot a beam at the kids again, but they bent down to pick some ice cream that had dropped and the beam went straight past them, and hit a hot dog vendor's stand just as he was opening up, the beam bounced off and hit the ice cream stand, which caused it to bounce and hit the compact mirror that a woman was checking her makeup in, it went towards the mens' bathroom, but a guy came out of the bathroom, causing the beam to hit the knob, and get knocked straight into Yami Bakura, Bakura fell backwards and hit the pavement.

"Ow, what happened..." wondered Bakura, meanwhile in the shadow realm Yami Bakura looked around, and saw the old guy reclining on a black shadowy wall.

"Nice to get away from all that noise isn't it sonny?" He said flashing a crooked smile. Yami Bakura glared at him. "Reminds me of the old days when..."

Yami Bakura stomped his foot. "Bloody Hxxx!"

Tristan and Sarah were the next to get to the park.

"Don't you just love nature." Sarah said smelling a flower. Tristan grumbled under his breath, he liked nature a whole lot better when he was eating meat. She walked over to the designated picnic area, near Bakura. "Ok, I'm going to leave you here, I voluntered to work at the dog pound today with Jeff, you think you and Bakura will be all right by yourselves?" She asked Tristan's eyes widened.

"WILL I!" He shouted, jumping up for joy.

"Good, and I'm going to have a pilates class at 8:00 tonight, and your not getting out of it this time." She said pointing an accusing finger at him. Tristan gulped, but nodded. "Good, take care, and don't eat any meat."

"I won't" He called to her retreating form. "Eat so much I'd get sick." He added once she was gone. Smiling triumphantantly he raced over to the hot dog stand, snatching Bakura off of the groiund. He bought one, and tore it down so fast, the hot dog vendor, assuming he was homeless, gave him another one for free, shook his head sadly, and walked off. Tristan shrugged and wolfed that down too. He looked around, then seeing Bakura hadn't ate his yet, jumped him and stole his hot dog. "Sweet glorious meat!" He shouted. Bakura blinked.

"But I was going to eat that..."

Yugi, and Dre arrived next. Dre took a seat on the large red and white checkered blanket coolly, and leaned against the tree, he cocked his baseball cap down, over his eyes. Yugi looked at him, then sat next to him and imitated him. Tea and Z arrived next, Z took a seat away from everybody, pulled out his CD player and put on his head phones. Tea walked over to Yugi and sat next to him.

"Hi Yugi." She said smiling sweetly. Yugi peeked one eye open then closed his eyes again.

"What up shorty." He said simply. Tea waited for him to say something more but he didn't. Two girls walked over to them.

"What up Yugizzle, what it is Dre?" They said.

"What up Shavonda, What up Monique." Dre and Yugi greeted. Shavonda scooted next to Yugi, and Monique sat next to Dre. The four started chatting. Tea looked jealously at Shavonda. She was pretty, she had long black braids, and pretty brown hair, perfect teeth, and an hour glass shape. He carmel skin was soft looking and glowed. Tea felt her hair, which wasn't the greatest _before_ Dre gave her a Mohawk, in her sleep no less. She stuck her nose in the air angrily. Shavonda giggled and flung her hair back.

"Hi guys!" Came Joey's annoying, fake, nasal voice, Alabaster trailed behind him. Alabaster was caring a large, back pack on his pack, gasping and wheezing. He plopped the bag down then sprayed on tons of insect repellent. Then he pulled out a tent from his backpack and set it up. Next he pulled out a generator and then plugged in a bunch of things into it, with the help of the extension cord, then he pulled out his Monster World travel set and went inside the tent.

"What is all of that for?" Bitsy asked walking behind them, she was holding Mokuba's hand, who was holding Kaiba's hand, who's hand was being held by Tiny, so that Bitsy and Tiny could protect Mokuba and Kaiba from danger.

"This, my dimwitted friend, is all the necessary tools for braving the elements." Alabaster said, poking his head out of the tent.

"But this is happy oaks park." Bitsy said confused.

"You never know what kind of danger you could get in, in the wild, no matter what name they give it." Alabaster said, spraying more insect repellant on then ducking into the tank. "Now who wants to play monster world?"

"OH, OH, I DO, I DO!" Ryou shouted running up. Joey shrugged and went inside the tent.

"What about you Yugi?" Tea asked about to go into the tent. Yugi shrugged.

"Nah, I think I'll just kick it right here with my homies."

Tea almost collapsed. Yugi just smiled at Shavonda causing Tea's eye to twitch.

"Yeah, well I find monster world really, really...sexy." Tea shouted reaching into the tent, and grabbing the first person she could reach, which just happened to be Ryou. "Wouldn't you agree?" She purred in Ryou's ear. Ryou instantly turned three shades of red.

"Of course you do, All girls dig guys with chain staff skills." Alabaster said grabbing Ryou and pulling him back into the tent. Tea arched an eyebrow, but was mostly just ticked off the Yugi hadn't noticed the little display, at all.

"Well not that this isn't fascinating..." Bitsy said pulling out some sunscreen, "but I got better things to do then sit around all day, like get a tan." She said throwing down a blanket, and lounging around. She grabbed Kaiba and Mokuba yanked them over by her. "Come here, and put some sun screen on, Seti Weti..." She said grabbing Kaiba's arm and squirting the stuff on it. Kaiba's eye started twitching, and Mokuba pointed at him and started cackling. "And you too, Moki Woki Poo..." Bitsy cooed grabbing Mokuba and slathering the mess on him. Kaiba started cracking up, a nd Mokuba threw a dirt clump at him. "Now go off and play, Tiny Whiny and I will be right here." Bitsy said patting them on the behind, like you do a diapered baby. Kaiba and Mokuba glared at her, before walking off, she was overbearing, and truth be told they were going to hang out anyway.

Afterwards everyone began to chll, Tristan playing a game system, Joey, Ryou, and Alabaster playing Monster world, Kaiba and Mokuba swimming in the beach area, Yugi and Dre chillin' with Monique and Shavonda, and Duke lounging against the tree lazily watching the scenery, Ray Ray right next to him, much to Duke's dismay, Sarah scooping up dog poop at the pound, and Yami Bakura listening to an old man's ramblings in the shadow realm.

Afterwards, everyone digged into foods from all different American culutures, Tristan ate almost all of the meat, though Kaiba refused to let Mokuba be "meat deprived." Everyone settled down to play a nice game of spin the bottle, except for Mokuba and Alabaster, who were playing games, normally Kaiba wouldn't allow Mokuba go off with someone he didn't really know, but in all honesty Mokuba could beat up Alabaster, easily. Tea sat down on the cool grass, angrily because Yugi had barely payed any attention to her, other than the occasional nod of the head. -Err, I'll get him to notice me again, one way or another, maybe make him jealous...- Tea thought, a grin spreading across her face.

Grabbing the bottle Tea gave it a big spin, and it landed on...Joey. Tea shrugged and kissed Joey, for much longer than was appopriate, and Joey shrugged and started kissing her back, and took the opportunity to feel her up, oh he'd would pay later, he would pay, this was almost as bad as the time he had that giant board he used on girls skirts, or the time he put mirrors on the ground near his desk and when a girl walked over them, he'd look at the mirror. Pushing way she looked at Yugi, but he was laughing at something Shavonda had said. She felt Joey's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"I always knew soona o latea you'd come around, dun worry it's not ya fault, no girl can resist the Joe man." Joey said grinning mischeviously.

"Wheeler, last I checked, girls only dated inside of their own species." Kaiba said, smirking.

"Whaddya mean by that." Joey said angrily.

"I mean, you pathetic mutt, girls don't date dogs." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"Err, Why you!" Joey said lounging for Kaiba, only to be stopped by Tristan. "I know, I know, he's na worth it." Joey said pulling away, and grabbing the bottle and spinning it, it landed on Kaiba. Everyone fell deathly silent. Yugi looked up at the sudden silence, as did Dre and stopped talking, it had become quite obvious by now, that this had the potential to become WWIII.

"**Wheeler, I swear if you touch me...**" Kaiba began angrily, forgetting completely that he wasn't in Japan.

"You could hug him." Bitsy offered. Everyone gaped at the one intelligent thing she'd said, and the one observation of Kaiba's "feelings" that she'd actually gotten correct. "And tell him that you believe in him even though he's remedialial." Bitsy said smiling, everyone else face-faulted. Joey grabbed Kaiba.

"I believe in ya man, even though your remedialial, Seti Weti." Joey said letting go and falling to the ground laughing hysterically. Kaiba glared at him, unimpressed.

"Oh great, now I got to burn this." Kaiba said dusting himself off.

"Hey, I ain't no kind of infe..infek, sickness or nothin'!" Joey yelled.

"But stray mutts carry all kinds of things people can catch." Kaiba countered.

"KAIBA, YOU"RE DEAD!" Joey shouted, lounging at Kaiba, only to be restrained by Tristan again. Yugi smiled at his friends antics.

"Just spin the stupid bottle!" Tea piped up, upon seeing Yugi watching again. The bottle kept spinning and landed on Tea. Kaiba grunted and rolled his eyes, when all of sudden he was knocked to the ground, as Tea practically started mauling him. She tore off his shirt, and kissed him, she was like an animal tasting it's prey, Kaiba just laid there stunned, Tea looked over at Yugi, and saw he wasn't paying any attention. She let a loud screech that sounded more like a raptors roar and jumped up.

"WHY AREN"T YOU PAYING ME ANY ATTENTION YUGI, WHAT MORE DO I POSSIBLY HAVE TO DO, DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED THAT, NO, I DIDN"T! BUT DO YOU SEEM TO CARE, NO! I...WAHHHHHH!" Tea shouted running off, and stepping all over Kaiba in the process.

"Tea, wait!" Yugi said running off, and stepping all over Kaiba. Kaiba groaned and sat up.

"Well, that was..." Kaiba, began, then he cleared his throat, "Who's turn is it again?"

Tea kept running, Yugi way behind her, until she collapsed on the ground, near the duck pond. Yugi got up with her.

"**Tea, Tea, I...I...give me a sec..**" Yugi wheezed trying to catch his breath, it was difficult to keep up with her. "**Now then, why you trippin', If you wanted to spend some time you could always ring me on cell, and answer your phone whenever I call, and me and you can go and kick it with my crew, you know we could get in Dre's car and tip on fo, fo's, or we can kick it old school, play games like the old days, you feel me, gamestation, and all...I mean you ain't gotta trip, sxxx if it makes you feel better I could call you my baby girl, and you can call me your baby boy, and we just spend some time like Flip and Leah, you know what I'm sayin, I'm mean come to think of it, we can go out and buy some bling or somethin, you know get a little of that ice, it would be off da heezy, ya feel?**" Yugi said giving her a small smile.

"**STOP IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**" Tea screamed, tears streaming down her face, "**This is exactly what I'm talking about, your not acting anything at all like yourself anymore, and it's tearing me apart, I just want things to go back to the way things were, when it was just me and you, and Joey, and Tristan too, I miss everything, I don't care if we have to go off and save the world, and I don't care if some freaky guy with pointy hair comes after us, I miss you, I miss friendship, friendship makes the world go round, friendship should be everlasting, our friendship should be everlasting. To me our friendship wasn't some cheap bargain bin frienship like the one Pegasus keeps trying to shove down our throats, or some stupid business alliance that mister stick up his you know what makes and breaks all the time, to me our friendship was...I don't know, special. I just want our friendship back.**"

"**Tea...**" Yugi said pulling up his pants and taking off his fake diamond encrusted number one, "**Tea, why didn't you say something sooner...it doesn't matter. From now on, Yugizzle is going to make sure to take time out to be Yugi.**" Yugi said smiling at Tea. Tea smiled back.

"**I'd like that, very much.**"

"**Of course, Yugizzle ain't completely gone, cuz Yugizzle is off the heezy, you know what I'm sayin, sayin, cause Yugizzle is the P.I.M.P.**" Yugi said getting up and laughing, he put back on his number one, but didn't bother to pull his pants back down; "**How's this fo a compromise...**" Yugi asked spinning around. Tea gave the victory sign, and Yugi did the harlem shake and then laughed.

"**We should probably head back to the others, ready Yugi.**"

"**Yeah, let's go.**" Yugi agreed, they walked back to the rest of the gang, only to see be slammed into by Mokuba.

"**Sorry, eek, got to go.**" Mokuba said taking off running. Yugi and Tea got up, only to be slammed into by Joey.

"Eh, sorry guys, now if ya excuse me...Mokuba get back here with my sandwhich ya little brat!" Joey shouted. Tea and Yugi got back up again, only to be slammed back into by Kaiba.

"Watch where I'm going." Kaiba said stopping and glaring at them, he turned his attention back to Mokuba. "Give me back my Kaiser Sea Horse, this instant!"

"But I gave you a good trade!" Mokuba's voice called from a distance.

"This bandana is not a good trade, now hand it over!"

"But I'm the masked BANDIT!"

"Dxxx it!" Kaiba shouted throwing Mokuba's orange bandana on the floor and giving chase.

"Err, Mokuba if you dun give me back my sandwhich, I'll kick you lil axx!"

"Touch my brother and die, Mutt!"

"WHO ARE YA CALLING A MUTT!"

Tea and Yugi shook their heads, when suddenly they got knocked over by Tristan who came out of nowhere, like the useless, inept, superhero he wasn't even.

"Joey chill man, Mokuba's just a kid, and you know better than to pick a fight with Kaiba!"

Tea and Yugi sweatdropped, and dusted themselves off, when they were, upducted by U.F.Os and the whole world exploded, the end.

JUST KIDDING

Tea and Yugi sweatdropped, and dusted themselves off, when they were, you guessed it, knocked over again. Yugi pushed Bitsy off him.

"What are you chasing them for?" Tea asked sitting up.

Bitsy shrugged, "I'm not, it's just everyone else was knocking you guys over so I figured hey, why not me too."

Tea and Yugi facefaulted.

Meanwhile Mokuba was still running from Kaiba and Joey, and Tristan was still chasing Joey.

"**Mwu hahahaha you'll never see your sandwhich, or your little card again.**"

"**Err, Give it back ya lil runt, I'm starvin'**"

"**Mokuba, this isn't funny anymore!** **Give me my card back now, I need it to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon faster...That's it you are so grounded mister.**"

"**Good luck grounding me, when I'm in Japan and your here.**"

"**I'm hungry! Give me back my sandwhich or I'll**..."

"**Joey chill he's just a kid!**"

"**You'll what, mutt!**"

"**Mwu haha, chaos, sandwhiches, and cards, this is the stuff of true bandit kings!**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:In Cheesy batman type narrator voice: Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn. Will Kaiba and Joey ever get there stuff back, will Tea and Yugi ever get off the ground, why is Bitsy dumber than a bucket of chicken, and what is the fate of Yugizzle, and how will Dre and Yamizzle react to it, and why am I asking you, I should know, I'm the authoress? All of these answer and more will be answered on the next heart stopping episode of Domino Exchange, fo shizzle!

NOTICE: Sorry for the late update, I was having computer problems and couldn't do much of anything, I've actually had this done for quite a while, though admittedly I took a break for school to end, due to finals and such, but afterwards I couldn't do much. Next chapter should be up very, very soon, hopefully. And to any Karoke Nights readers, see above, and I should have chap 28 up soon too, but since what i had got deleted, I don't know when exactly, though I promise to try to make it a good one to make up for the wait. Ciao for now,

Sincerely,

AriesDragon


	9. Picnic, part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

-thinking-

_emphasis_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mokuba ran as fast as he could, but he hadn't calculated one thing, how fast Joey was when he was hungry, within seconds Joey had caught up with Mokuba and picked him by his collar, freeing his glorious ham, cheese, pickle, macaroon, macaroni, and mushroom sandwich. Tossing Mokuba aside he devoured the whole thing in one bite. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. -No one throws my brother, even if he is being a little monster!-

"Wheeler, I got a bone to pick with you." Kaiba said, his trench coat flapping in the wind, when Tristan accidentally knocked him over, completely ruining his bad boy moment.

"What, we're not running anymore?" Tristan said sitting up.

"Gmmph offhmh mmphm" Kaiba muttered.

"What?" Tristan said, when he suddenly realized who he was sitting on, and who's face exactly was smashed into the ground. Kaiba pushed up on the ground, knocking Tristan off him. Duke watched the scene, and backed up.

"I said, get off me, moron." Kaiba snapped dusting himself off. -Why does everyone keep ruining my moments.-

Duke stopped and watched the scene as Kaiba resumed his stance, Joey lunged at him, and Tristan held him back, then Kaiba and Mokuba walked off, smug smirks affixed to their faces, and Joey glaring daggers at him, and shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs. Kaiba pushed past Duke and walked off.

"Jerk." Duke mumbled knowing full well he'd never have the courage to say it to his face. He started walking back when saw Kaiba stoop down and Mokuba climb on his back, holding a ice cream cone, and cheering loudly. "He's doing that on purpose, I don't buy that whole little act at all, he's no bad boy with a heart of gold deep, deep down inside, he just likes messing with people, and Mokuba is nothing but an obligation, but nooo, he's got everyone fooled, everyone, even...Ray Ray." Duke thought to himself out loud, when suddenly he got an idea. He dashed fast over to Ray Ray.

"I knew you'd come running to me someday." Ray Ray laughed winking. Duke shuddered and cleared his throat.

"Actually, I'm straight, but since I am Dr. Love, and I am, so kind, and generous, I've decided to help you out. Look over there." Duke said pointing to Kaiba who Tiny had hoisted onto his back, with Mokuba still clinging to Kaiba for dear life as they were bounced around, Kaiba most definitely not amused.

"Who Tiny?"

"No, Kaiba."

"..., Kaiba eh? Hmmm..." Ray Ray muttered as he turned his attention away from Duke. Duke jumped for joy, finally Ray Ray would leave him alone, he could go back to flirting with girls. Kaiba fell off Ray Ray and into a pile of mud.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, Seto fell in the mu-ud, Seto fell in the mu-ud!" Mokuba giggled pointing to Kaiba, laughing and proclaiming it to the world. Ray Ray ran over to Kaiba with a towel.

"Here let me help you." Ray Ray said, Kaiba snatched the towel away from him and wiped the mud out of his face, he looked up and saw Ray Ray staring at him. Growling, Kaiba stood up, grabbed Mokuba and stormed off, Ray Ray following him, everywhere. Kaiba walked over to Tea and wordlessly dragged her off away from everyone, Ray Ray following them.

"Look, It's come to my attention, that you two have developed certain feelings for me, and while I understand that I am a sexy bxxxx, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to cease and desist." Kaiba said clearing his throat.

"WHAT THE H..." Tea shouted before Kaiba clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I know, I know, It's hard, but you have to pull yourself together, while I appreciate your adulation, I assure you that it's not returned, and therefore unwarranted and unreasonable."

"Why you..." Tea began before Kaiba cut her off again.

"Why do I reject you? Well, first of Gardner, Alazae, I'm attracted to women. Sexy women. With brains, who don't babble incessantly about, friendship, and neither of you fit that bill." Kaiba said shaking his head as if it was a tragedy. Ray Ray shrugged and walked off.

"Whatever." He said taking his spot next to Duke.

"What happened?" Duke asked amazed Kaiba had him off his back so quickly.

"He's straight, what can you do?" Ray Ray said putting on a pair of sunglasses and leaning back.

"But I've told you the same a million times." Duke said waving his arms around in disbelief.

"But your lying." Ray Ray said simply, causing Duke to see red, he's was on the verge of snapping. Speaking of snapping, Tea was about ready to snap again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T FIT THAT BILL, I'M AM TOO SEXY, I DO HAVE BRAINS, AND I DON'T BABBLE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP ALL THE TIME!" she shouted.

"No your not, no you don't, and yes, yes you do." Kaiba said, "And F.Y.I your not that great a kisser either, I wasn't going to say anything but..." Kaiba grunted as he fell to the ground, once again being punched out by Tea. Who stormed off angrily. -The nerve of that guy!- Tea thought angrily. -Oh well, Yugi will make it better.- She thought, then she saw Yugi once again flirting with Shavonda.

"Oh well, more potato salad little Yugi." Tea asked covering her hand puppet of little Yugi and potato salad.

"Tea, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked sitting next to her.

"Feeding my bestest, bestest, BESTEST friend in the whole wide world." Tea replied, eye twitching violently. Mokuba looked at her hand, which had a little picture of Yugi drawn on it. He arched and eyebrow.

"WHY?"

"Because he'll never leave like Yugizzle did, we'll best friends forever and ever." Tea chanted her eyes creepily widening.

"WHY?"

"Because I don't intend on letting him go, ever. I'll lock him up in a cage if he decides to be a bad little Yugi."

"WHAT?"

"Forever and ever!"

"Tea your starting to freak me out." Mokuba said backing away as Tea faced her hand, petting it.

"Don't ever leave me, cause I'll hunt you down." She cooed in a baby voice, before letting out and evil laugh that would have easily sent Marik, Pegasus, Dartz, and Kaiba running for the hills. Mokuba took off running into Joey, Z, and Alabaster's tent.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Z said turning around.

"I think Tea has gone crazy!" Mokuba shouted.

"Naw, she's just suffering from friendship withdrawals." Alabaster said.

"FRIEN'SHIP WITHDRAWALS BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed, before taking out his inhaler, which he didn't need, and using it, backwards.

"Say little man, want a earring?" Z said taking out a needle and lighter and burning it. Mokuba shrugged. "Ok, now all we need is some ice, and a towel." Z began looking around for the items before Tiny and Bitsy bust into the tent, followed by everyone at the picnic, except Tea. Bitsy was panicking, and Tiny was carrying an unconscious Kaiba.

"Moki Woki poo, it's awful, SETI-WETI FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE, and I wasn't there, and he had an accident, and he gave himself a black eye!" Bitsy said waving her arms around wildly.

"Everyone out the way." Z said walking over to him.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"Somebody beat the living daylights out of Kaiba." Z said removing Kaiba's trench coat and checking Kaiba's pulse.

"Oh...oh..no." Tea said, her acting skills horrible. "Who would do such a thing." She said slowly backing out of the tent, her eyes darting back and forth wildly.

"He's got a pulse, but he's not breathing, somebody needs to perform CPR on him!" Z said.

"Joey weren't you a life guard?" Tristan asked eating some more meat. Everyone stared at him.

"NO WAY, NO, I A'INT DOIN' DAT, I DUN EVEN LIKE THE GUY!" Joey shouted.

"Please Joey, please save my big brother!" Mokuba pleaded.

"NUH UN!" Joey shouted murderously.

"Please." Mokuba whispered, giving Joey the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Joey said shaking his head. Mokuba lips quivered. "No." Joey said quietly. Mokuba let one little tear spill, stepping up the cute factor. "Dang it, all right." Joey said not knowing that Z had already performed CPR.

"I..." Z began before Joey pushed him out of the way. Joey leaned down to perform CPR and blew air into Kaiba, compressing his chest he leaned down to do it again, when Kaiba's eyes fluttered open, Joey missed it however and performed more CPR, Kaiba pushed him off him and let out a blood curdling shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screamed running around wildly. Kaiba grabbed the lysterine that Alabaster had brought and poured into his mouth, gargling and spitting out until the whole bottle was gone. Tears streaming down his eyes he screamed more, you would of thought someone was murdering him. Kaiba closed his eyes running around wildly, and ran straight into a pool, knocking himself out again, a skinny red mark on his face.

"Geez, I was jus' tryin to save his life." Joey said gargling with lysol (a/n: I don't own lysol) like the idiot he was, completely ignoring the warning labels. Z sighed.

"At least he's breathing this time." Z said, Bitsy ran over to him.

"I didn't realize how helpless he was, I mean look he even had an accident." She said turning him over, the brown mud stain still on his pants. Mokuba opened his mouth to say something, then stopped and grinned evilly. Bitsy frowned, then changed Kaiba into a giant diaper, a bib, booties and a bonnet, then stuck a pacifier in his mouth. Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes and saw Bitsy staring at him eyes full of worry, for some reason though he was cold. He looked down at himself. -bare chest, bib, giant diaper, booties...GIANT DIAPER, BIB, BOOTIES!- He touched the thing, and saw it was indeed real, he looked up and saw everyone laughing hysterically over in a corner. He opened his mouth to say something, and a pacifier fell out it. His eyes widened.

"Seti-Weti, are you okay, umm, how many fingers am I holding up." She said holding up one finger since she figured that was all he could count too.

"I'll kill you."

"Not, I'll kill you, one, umm try...Seti Weti, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

Sarah sighed exhausted when she got home, she saw Tristan passed out, a strip of bacon hanging from his mouth. She narrowed her eyes and threw it away.

"Don't think you've gotten away that easily maggot." She hissed, grabbing the remote from his hands. "Tomorrow, you will pay." She said flicking it on. She turned it on the television.

"Now Its time for an eye witness news break, I'm your host Anna Fofanna." The tv anchorwoman said. "Our top story tonight, C.E.O and president of Kaibacorp was seen today chasing a young woman who has been identified as Elizabeth Black down main street. He was clad in a giant baby diaper, a bonnet, a bib, and booties, and if you look here, you'll see a pacifier clearly dangling on a string around his neck. We'll have more on that story at eleven, including interviews from fellow picnickers Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner, and a debate as to exactly why he was released from prison, from our panel of experts, roll clip." The anchor woman said. They clip rolled and two old guys in suits appeared.

"The man clearly paid off the cops, I mean, c'mon attempted murder, indecent exposure." The fat one said.

"Indecent exposure? The guy was clearly dressed, and c'mon the cops obviously felt bad for the guy, I mean c'mon look how pathetic he is, you know he hasn't one a tournament since Yugi Moto entered the scene? And he was at the picnic." The guy with the bad hair piece said.

"Look, the two have spent considerable amount of time around each other in the past, they go to the same school, yet that has never prompted him to run around in a diaper before, he was obviously acting out some weird...thing, and the girl obviously wasn't having it, probably threatened to tell, and he, uh, he tried to kill her, which is why I stand by indecent exposure claim." The fat one said.

"He had on clothes." Hair piece guy said.

"Do you want to see Seto Kaiba in a diaper?" Fat guy asked.

'That I don't Kronkoff, that I surely don't." Hair piece guy said. Then they both laughed. The next clipped rolled and it was Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner.

"Eh, Kaiba was jus mad that Tea decked 'im." Joey said.

"I didn't hit him that hard." Tea said laughing.

"Dun be modest Tea, you almos' killed the guy, he couldn' even breathe, hahahaha." Joey laughed.

"You almost killed Seto Kaiba, ok come with me you have the right to remain silent..." A cop said.

"Joey,. how could you, that was not friendship friendly of you, your a...your a... friendship murderer!" Tea shouted as the cop read her rights.

"Tea, I'm sorry."

"MURDERER!"

Sarah fell out of her chair as she saw Tea man handle Joey.

"Hahaha, all of this and more at eleven, now back to our regularly scheduled program."


	10. Fights, Tazors, & Frienship Sense

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything else I happen to mention in this chapter for that matter.

Key

-thinking-

_emphasis_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day at school, was needless to say strange. Tea wasn't around blabbering on and on about friendship. Yugi was quiet, wondering how he could have missed Tea's cries for help. Kaiba was extremely quiet and timid, not wanting anyone near him, especially Joey or Bitsy who were evil creatures that needed to be thrown into the darkest, dankest, most remote place in the entire world and left there, with nothing but a video camera so he could watch them suffer. With Joey not saying anything, he felt kind of bad about being a 'friendship murderer' Alabaster was unusually quiet reading his dinosaurs and cellars strategy book, wisely deciding not say anything. Even Dre was quiet, knowing that Yugi probably felt bad, and deciding not to bother him, except for the occasional punch on the shoulder. Bitsy was mainly hurt that Kaiba had attacked her, though he hadn't hurt her, just ruined her outfit by sticking her in a garbage bin and sitting on the lid so she couldn't get out for about thirty seconds. The only people who were talking were Sarah and Jeff, who were interrogating, and frankly ticking off Z and Bakura.

"So, do you celebrate Halloween where your from?" Ray Ray asked, wondering why Duke was so angry.

"Sometimes." Duke muttered.

"Looks like Kaiba boy got a head start." Ray Ray said, once he had read Duke's journal and found out all about his idolization of Pegasus.

"What did you call him?" Duke growled.

"Kaiba boy, what's the big deal, Dukie boy?" Ray Ray said, trying to seem cool.

"Don't you dare quote Pegasus, you Son of a..."

"Relax, jeesh ok, I get it. You heart Pegasus."

"What!"

"Well you did have a picture of you and him shaking hands in your journal, and journal hold precious memories, so..." Ray Ray began smirking. Duke stood and slammed his fist on the table.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU, YOU, ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Duke war cried lounging for Ray Ray. Ray Ray shrieked and tried to run, but Duke hit him with a tray. He then let out another war cry and flung him across the room, he landed on Z's table. Z jumped backwards and Duke began to pummel him.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR UGLY, HEAD YOU MANIAC, I'M STRAIGHT, AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ME AGAIN..." Duke screamed tossing him some more. Z watched then smirked.

"Finally one of you guys show some backbone, way to go man, you rock!" Z said giving the rock and roll sign in the air. Although he didn't actually care who won.

"Hey violence is not the answer!" Sarah shouted trying to break them up.

"No, bacon is!" Duke shouted throwing bacon at her, she screamed. Tristan ran up and rescued her, by eating the bacon, unfortunately Sarah got a small taste of it, and shrieked.

"AAAAAHHHHH, PIG CARCASS!" She shouted jumping up, unfortunately it slid down her throat. "I..I..just ate..MEAT...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, before passing out.

"Don't worry, I'll save the day, with my chain staff skills." Alabaster snorted before swinging a ruler around. "Ow, my wrist." He whimpered, falling to the ground like the super hero he wasn't even.

Joey looked around, Jeff and Bakura were watching the fight in shock, Sarah and Alabaster were passed out, Z was cheering on the fight, Yugi was watching in horror, and Kaiba was being, Kaiba.

-Looks like it up ta me.- Joey thought running towards the shrieking Ray Ray and the blood thirst, finally lost it Duke. Joey charged over and tried to break the two up, but once he had pulled Duke of Ray Ray, Ray Ray struck back, tackling Duke to the ground and punching him in the face, and squishing Joey in the process. Dre jumped to help Joey, and pulled Ray Ray off of Duke, but Ray Ray kicked around, so he got away. Joey was already leading Duke out of the cafeteria trying his best to get Ray Ray, when Ray Ray tackled him, causing them to go crashing into a table, which knocked a tray of food in the air, and landed straight on Bitsy head.

"MY HAIIRRR!" Bitsy shrieked jumping around wildly. Kaiba laughed at her outright, normally he wouldn't have so much disrespect for a female, unless of course they were being disrespectful to him, and even then it wasn't nearly what he dished out to the guys, but Bitsy had dressed him in a diaper. And a bib. And booties. And a bonnet. "You think this funny you remedialial piece of sxxx!"

Kaiba's mouth fell open. Never, never had he expected her to say that, ever. "What did you just say?" He hissed, his voice dangerously low.

"You heard, me stupid piece of, ugg, your brain is what happens when stupidity eats dumbness and poops out ignorance, and I've tried to be nice to you, but I've already endured one bad hair day to many, now shut up before I kill your remedialial butt!"

Kaiba opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, when he saw her eyes had turned to flames, and her had turned to spikes, and a strange red aura glowed around her. "That's what I thought!" She snapped, turning her attention to Duke, Ray Ray, Joey and Dre. "YOU THREE!" She shouted, but they continued what they were doing anyway. Bitsy screamed, picked up the table and threw it at them. The whole cafeteria became silent as she picked up the table and was about to hit them again, all four cowering in fear.

"Wha..what did we do?" Duke asked in fear.

"You shouldn't of...ruined..my hair...now die!" Bitsy said her eyes on fire, the red aura still around her, joined by flames. Kaiba came up to her slowly.

"Elizabeth?"

"WHAT!" she shouted turning towards him, the table raised above his head. He gulped.

"Elizabeth?"

"WHAT'S MY NAME!"

"Bitsy..."

"WHAT'S MY NAME!"

Kaiba sighed, "Bitsy Witsy..." Kaiba muttered. Joey laughed and Kaiba shot him a death glare, clearly saying laugh and I'll let her kill you, Joey still laughed, but Duke, Dre, and Ray Ray covered his mouth and smiled. "Bitsy Witsy, drop the table."

"AND!"

"I'm sorry for laughing."

"Aww, Seti Weti, that's touching. TOO BAD YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Bitsy shouted, about to kill them all with the table. Kaiba swore under his breath, then took his prized cell phone, and threw it across the cafeteria. Bitsy, distracted by the shininess of the object gave choice, oblivious to the fact that it was broke. Duke growled.

"Now where was I, oh yes, ARRRGGGHHHGAGH!" Duke screamed attacking Ray Ray again. Kaiba even had to hold him back, at the dust cloud ensued, Yugi got up and walked over to them.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, they all lined up like kids at a playground, sitting with their backs against the wall. Yugi walked over to them, and went down the line and backhanded each of them across the face in a line, even slapping Kaiba was at the end of the line. "Now Dig it..." Yugi began.

"Moto..." Kaiba growled, ticked off Yugi had the nerve to slap him. Yugi backhanded him again.

"Quiet!" He shouted, scaring even Kaiba. "Now this is how it's goin' to go down, you four are going to back up off each other, or you goin' to be slapped again."

"I don't have to stand around for this indignity, I saved your pathetic little friends from that, that, she thing, and this is the..." Kaiba ranted, when he was slapped down again.

"Now we all love your individual thinking Kaiba, but you going to have to chill out and harmonize and keep it real, or I'm have to slap you again, now what do you say, you ready to play that funky music uptight boy?" Yugi asked glaring at down him. Kaiba scoffed. "I said are you ready to play that funky music uptight boy?" Yugi repeated raising his hand to back hand him again.

"Solid." Kaiba muttered raising his fist in the air, to symbolize brotherhood. "At least until I take away your title..." Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Well who says I'm ready to have piece." Duke said jumping up. Yugi rolled his eyes, and punched him in the stomach, when Duke doubled over, Yugi pressed a pressure point and Duke fell to the ground. "But I am straight..." Duke said before passing out.

"I know Duke, I know..." Yugi said patting him on the back, "We'll let you go on the blind dates you want, but right now you gots ta keep it real." Yugi spun around towards Ray Ray. "And you, you don't have the right to harass my friend, just because you have..erm..different preferences then him, and next time I catch ya, I ain't going to be so cool about it, you feel me?" He snapped. Joey stood up and hoisted himself up, and slung Duke over his shoulder, so they could set him at their newly formed circle of friendship on the back wall. Yugi held out his fist, and Dre pounded it, then stood up. "Let's bounce doggs."

Yugi said, then everyone followed him to a table, even Kaiba, though he was more afraid of Bitsy hitting him with a table, once she figured out he had distracted her with something shiny. Bitsy eventually did find out, and happily set next to Kaiba, and agreed to let him off the hook, as long as he agreed to make it up to her, by double dating with her Tiny. Kaiba agreed glad they didn't have to do flash cards, then Z, Kaiba, and Bitsy got into a heated debate about what kind of music was best. Z liking heavy metal, Bitsy liking pop, and Kaiba liking jrock, and rap, yes Kaiba liked rap, which Z didn't. Though Kaiba only liked it because Mokuba turned him onto it.

Flashback.

"**Hey Seto, check out this new music I got from America!**" Mokuba shouted waving his cd case in front of him.

"**G-Unit, 50 Cent, Mike Jones, Cassidy, Pharrel, Jay-Z, P. Diddy...Mokuba what is all this?**"

"**It's rap, hip hop, and R&B.**"

"**Snoop Dogg, hmmm.**" Kaiba said putting Gin and Juice in the C.D. player.

"**That one is old school, when was still Snoop Doggy Dogg!" **Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba listened to the song and was extremely surprised when he actually liked it, so he put in some more. Usher, Jay Z, Mike Jones, he was particularly fond of "Back Then."

He stopped listening to the music in public though when he had his back turned, and one of the big five, who were still the board of the directors walked up to him and saw him doing the heel toe. Nesbitt asked what on earth he was doin' and how did Kaiba reply?

"**Rollin' down the street smokin' endo sippin' on gin n juice, Laid back--with my mind on my money and my money on my mind.**" Or worse still when he was being questioned by the head of a then important company, about a meeting they had later and where they would be, yada yada yada. It ended up going down like this.

"**What you doin?**" Mr. Lee of Chinese Sunrise Games asked him, an extremely ugly, older gentlemen.

"**Nothin, chillin at the holidae innn."**

"**Who you with?**"

"**Me and my peeps won't you bring four of yo friendssss."**

"**What we goin' to do?**"

"**Feel on each other, and sip on some henn, one thing leading to another, let the party beginn.**"

"**What!**"

"**Huh, that's not how it goes, Oh cxxx!**"

End Flashback.

"You listen to hip hop?" Dre asked, surprised, so Yugizzle wasn't the only gangsta one?

"I just borrowed my little brother's c.d's sometimes, for me it's not the best music, I like JRock." Kaiba said, "And American Rock and Metal too."

"Oh." Dre deadpanned, Kaiba wasn't a gangsta after all. Just a wannabe, that only listened to some, and thought their was better music.

"Well I think Britney Spears, and Celine Dion, and Justin Timberlake, and Nancy Bedingfield make good music, pop is the best."

"Please, Britney Spears is a punk, now Linkin Park, Korn, Coldplay, Slipknot, Sum 41, those people make good music."

"What about Ashley Simpson then?" Bitsy snapped, trying to prove that pop artists were not punk, they could do rock too.

"Ashley Simpson is a poser." Z said.

"Linkin Park is aiight, I got the LPJZ album, and it was tight." Yugizzle said.

"Well half of that album was good, the Linkin Park half." Z retorted.

Meanwhile Joey and Tristan was having an arm wrestling competition, with some veggie wraps as the prize, according to Sarah, though both Joey and Tristan didn't want the veggie wraps and was merely trying to force the other one to eat it.

"You can do it Tristan!" Sarah cheered, holding up a veggie wrap. "Don't these look tasty, and they got imitation meeaattt." She said swinging one in front of his face.

While Tristan and Joey arm wrestled for who had to eat the wraps, Tristan ended up having to, much to his dismay, Bakura and Alabaster were in a heated game of Monster World. Alabaster was extremely surprised and pleased with Bakura skills. Jeff watched the game, completely interested, though as he had found out at the picnic not nearly skilled enough to have fun in a game of their level. Duke was looking through Bitsy's copy of People Magazine's 50 hottest celebrities issue, looking at all the pretty American women, ignoring the men, and wondering how on earth some of them got in the issue in the first place. In short everyone was having fun, at the table, which excluded Ray Ray since he had been harassing Duke, he had gotten a friendship probation, and had to sit with his old friends for the day, although he was having fun too.

Back in jail, Tea's friendship sense was tingling. She could feel everyone having friendship friendly fun together, at the same time. Focusing tight her friendship sight looked at the scene at the table, her eyes zooming straight to Yugi, who having a friendly, normal discussion with Dre, Bitsy, Kaiba and Z! Duke was happily flipping through a magazine, instead of mumbling murder intents about Ray Ray! Tristan and Joey were acting their normal selves! Sarah was annoying people about the evils of meet! Alabaster, Bakura and Jeff were playing Monster World, in a friendly way, without Jeff blabbing on about chain staff skills! Tea pinched herself, surely she must be hallucinating. And then she sensed it, Z and Kaiba laughed! They laughed! Everyone was having a good time, difference put aside, and being picture perfect friends, without her!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tea screamed. "LET ME OUT! I MUST HAVE FRIENDSHIP, I NEED FRIENDSHIP!" Tea hissed trying to pry lose the bars, with her super friendship strength, and a key someone had dropped, she managed to get out of cell. "MUST HAVE FRIENDSHIP?"

"Friendship, is that what their calling drugs these days?" One cop asked another.

"Don't know, but whatever she means, it must be dangerous, GET HER!" The other cop shouted, chasing after Tea. They tackled her down to the ground.

"FRIENDSHIPPPPPPPP!" Tea cried, squirming under their incredible weight.

"She's hysterical, tazor her!" Another cop shouted, then they turned on their Tazors, and sent a junk load of electricity through her.

"GUYS, CUT IT OUT, THIS ISN'T WHAT FRIENDS DO...AHHHHH...ALL I WANT IS FRIENDSHIP...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...FRIEND..." Tea screamed, before the jabbed a needle in her butt, causing her to fall back asleep, and get locked in solitary confinement. Tea woke up and looked around, then shrugged her shoulders.

"At least I have you, Yugi." Tea said stroking her hand. "You'll never leave me, right?"

"She got someone in there." One cop whispered. The cop walked in and saw Tea talking to her hand, not wanting to encourage her, she wiped the hand free of the marker before Tea could make little Yugi say yes.

"Noooooooo, Yuggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tea screamed.

"Yugi is dead." The cop said, walking off.

"Yugi's dead." Tea whispered, before crying, and rocking back and forth, chanting 'must have friendship.'


	11. Yet Another Gravy Like Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything else I happen to mention in this chapter for that matter.

Key

-thinking-

_emphasis_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tea was rocking back and forth in solitary confinement, when the door to the cell opened up.

"Stand up, you got a visitor Gardner." The police officer grunted, Tea's eyes widened in surprise, grinning broadly she jumped up.

"I just knew my friends would come to visit, I just knew it, I just knew it!" Tea shouted bouncing up and down like her skirt was on fire. She continued in this way, as she was escorted down the hallway, getting more than a couple of inmates annoyed with her. By the time she made it to the visiting room, she had more than ticked off the cop, who had the right mind to tazor her. Opening the door, they pushed her in and un-cuffed her wrists. Tea's face fell as soon as she saw who it was that came to visit her.

"**You, your the one that got me in this mess!**" Tea shouted stomping towards Kaiba.

"**I didn't attack myself Gardner, you did that.**" Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"**If you hadn't said what you did, I wouldn't of attacked you!**" Tea shouted, about to go off the deep end.

"**And if you hadn't been blatantly coming on to me, we wouldn't of had to have that little conversation in the first place.**"

"**I wasn't coming on to you, I was just using you to get YUGI to notice me!**"

"**Well now it's my turn to use you, you see if you don't do exactly what I tell you too, for the amount of time I specify, then I won't drop the charges!**"

"**What, you can't do that, it's bribery!**" Tea shouted in disbelief.

"Nonsense, Gardner, I just don't want to see you hurt, after all we have been familiar before in the past, and I've grown to come to accept Yugi and you and all you guys as my friends, at least that's what the press will believe, and that's what the courts will believe too, if I tell them too. After all I just want a little justice for my injuries and deep emotional trauma, not for real harm to come to you, but if you'd rather go to jail, then be my guest. You have one day to think it over." Kaiba said getting up and opening the door, nodding to the guard, who cast him a sympathetic look as he left

Meanwhile, Yami was looking out the window of Dre's apartment. Dre was snoring loudly on the bed next to their's, they had to share a room.

"**What's wrong Yami?**" Yugi asked him.

"**Hmm, just worried about Tea, that's all. She's been acting rather, psychopathic lately, and the fact that Bakura hasn't said one thing in the least bit, cryptic and strange, it worries me.**"

"**You think the spirit of the millennium ring has inhabited Tea?" **Yugi blurted out. Dre shot straight up, Yugi waited for him to speak with bated breath, did he just hear him?

"But I wanna ride da pink pony mama!" Dre said then he snuggled deeper to his covers and began snoring louder.

"**That was close.**" Yugi said breathing a sigh of relief.

"**Yes, but now he sounds like a freight train.**" Yami said, with no hint of joking in his voice.

"**Well do you?**" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head, "**No, I'm worried about Tea's mental stability, she's always seemed a bit on the obsessive side, but never like this. I'm also worried about Bakura, or more specifically the spirit of the ring, I sense he's up to something, but what I don't know.**"

"**Well whatever he's up too, I know we can beat him!**" Yugi said.

"**Your right Yugi, as usual, pound it.**" Yami said holding out his fist, Yugi pounded it then smiled.

Elsewhere Yami Bakura was pacing around the floor of his room. Grinning madly, he looked his plan up and down, it was perfect.

"Soon the millennium items will be mine!" He cackled, "Mwu hahahhahhahaha, now all I have to do is kidnap..." Before he could continue however, something fell out of the ceiling and knocked him down, hauling himself up, he looked down at the thing that was currently squirming around by his legs. He pulled the blanket off it's head, and saw Mokuba already gagged and bound, squirming around helplessly. Yami Bakura scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders, looks like he'd be taking over Kaibacorp too.

Pause Scene

Yami Bakura: I'd still like to know where the bloody hxxx this kid came from.

Ariesdragonchan: Domino, Japan, duh.

Yami Bakura: I know that you moron, but why is he here.

Ariesdragonchan: Cause he gets kidnapped all the freaking time, so I just saved you the trouble.

Yami Bakura: Oh, thanks.

Ariesdragonchan: S'all right.

Mokuba: Hey, that's not fair. I thought you liked me. :Pouts:

Ariesdragonchan: I do, I never did see keeping track of you was going to be easy. :Cackles evilly:

Mokuba: YEAH! I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves

Ariesdragonchan and Mokuba: I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves, I get to get on Yami Bakura's nerves

Yami Bakura: Oh bloody hxxxx

Unpause Scene, Play scene oO

Alabaster stood over the snoring Joey with a baseball bat and an evil glint in his eye. Normally, he fell asleep before him, but not last night, and since he didn't, he hadn't had not one minute of sleep. Not a single one, all Joey did was snore obnoxiously loud all night, and mutter to himself about donuts, ninja, and other food items. Raising the bat over his head, he prepared to wake him the hard way, since shaking, dumping water over his head, playing the drums, jumping around, and screaming had not worked. Joey shot up straight as a shot and Alabaster stopped, scared out of his rocket ship pajama pants.

"The sum of the square root of a piece a pie, is apples." Joey said before laying back down and snuggling into his sheets. Alabaster fell to his knees, and started gasping and wheezing. Grabbing his inhaler he quickly remedied the situation, tossing the bat to the side he cursed under his breath loudly. He'd never get any sleep, and he had a dinosaurs and cellars convention to go to in two hours.

"Dang it." He whispered.

"Hey can ya keep it quiet, some of us is tryin' ta sleep!" Joey shouted, glaring at Alabaster. "Geesh, da nerve of some people, bein all loud when people are tryin' ta sleep." Joey grumbled before falling back to sleep in a matter of seconds, and snoring loudly again. Alabaster threw a pillow at him, then ran off crying down the stairs.

Bitsy chewed the bottom of her lip, and tapped her pencil on the desk. Furrowing her eyes in frustration, she sighed loudly. She heard the door open to her house, and she glanced over to her shoulder and saw Kaiba come in.

"Hi, Seti weti!" Bitsy cooed, "Come over here and we'll run some flash cards, I got plenty of time." Sighing to himself, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Let's just get this over with so I can actually do something useful." Kaiba grunted, then looked down at her homework.

"Don't you have homework yourself?" Kaiba asked getting up. "Why don't you do that first, and call me back later, much later, or never, never works good for me."

"I just can't figure it out!" She cried, plopping her head down on the table, Kaiba glanced over her shoulder, and saw she had erased the part marked name, several times. He glanced down at the work, and had to keep himself from laughing in her face, under normal circumstances he would, but seeing her little display when she had picked up that lunch table over head, he'd rather not.

"If x equals two, then two plus x equals, hm, that's a tough one." Kaiba read, before walking off, laughing to himself. She'd be there all day, he almost felt sorry for her, almost.

Meanwhile at Z's house, he was sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he was thinking about Tea, wondering if she was going to get deported. He hated with her with as much passion as there were stars in the sky, but he didn't want to see her get deported, because he had deportations more than her. Sighing, he turned over his side.

"Maybe I should do something nice for her, like get her a tattoo, yeah, that's it, as soon as exchange student services bails her out of jail, I'm taking her to the tattoo parlor and getting her the biggest, most freaking awesome tattoo they have, and I won't take no for answer!" Z said sitting up. The plan was perfect, picking up his Green Day CD he put in his CD player and began rocking out to it.

Duke stuck his hands in jeans pockets as he walked down the street with Sarah and Tristan, as they went to a health food store. Tristan was forced to go, and Duke being the ladies man that he was, was escorting her to the health food store.

"I can't believe you decided to become a vegetarian, that's so awesome!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I figured if anyone as good looking as you liked it, it couldn't be all bad." Duke said winking.

"Me? You find me, attractive?" Sarah said, looking at Duke and blushing

"Of course, your absolutely beautiful." Duke said pushing a strand away from her face. Sarah blushed some more.

"Of course, your absolutely beautiful, la de da da." Tristan mimicked behind Duke's back. "Loser." He huffed, Duke was making him look like jerk, escorting Sarah, and trying it her way for once, unlike him who was forced to 1000 pushups, 500 situps, and 300 crunches, on top of running 10 miles because Sarah had caught him with a piece of bacon dangling out his mouth the night that Tea had been arrested. The scariest part of the whole ordeal was, Sarah did everything with him, faster than him, and had run an extra two miles, and she had barked orders at him like a drill sargent the entire time he did his excercises. Sarah was scary, not absolutely beautiful.

Duke winked and Sarah giggled at some joke he had made, making Tristan angrier, if those two started going out, it was only going to make him look even worse, and make his life even more difficult, and he knew for a fact that Duke didn't really like her, he was just trying to play around while he was in America, and prove once and for all that he was the ultimate _ladies_ man, not what Ray Ray was trying to say he was.

Sarah blushed and inched closer to Duke as they walked, most guys were put off by her military, super commando, extreme vegetarian, enviromentalist attitude, so it was nice that Duke saw past all that.

Duke looked down at her and saw her shivering, pulling off his jacket, he placed it over her shoulders. She blushed and pulled it closer.

"T-thanks." She said looking away. Duke smirked, -I got her exactly where I want her, hook, line, and sinker, now all I have to do is work on Bitsy, and her friends, and I'll have my brand new cheering section, right here in America, not to mention, undeniable proof, that I like women, and only women.-


	12. The Trouble with Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything else I happen to mention in this chapter for that matter.

Key

-thinking-

_emphasis_

Bxxxx Censored word

**two or more Japanese people speaking to each other in Japanese, when not already in Japanese**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I got sunnnshhiiiinnneeee..." Jeff sang, as he danced around with Bakura. They were practicing for a big recital coming up, and Bakura was having a blast. Yami Bakura wasn't however, he kept nervously glancing at the closet where Mokuba was tied up.

-If those blasted mortals find Kaiba's younger brother, then my plan is ruined. Oh if I only I could send that annoying twit to the shadow realm unfortunately everyone would notice, and the pharaoh would catch on. That is something I cannot afford at the moment.- Yami Bakura thought watching his lesser shell jumping around and singing I feel pretty, which wasn't even his number. Yami Bakura shuttered, Jeff was teaching him way too many songs, and they were also so, so, full of glee. Too much glee, the glee club had nothing to do with happiness, yet the boy was like a frickin happy drug addict.

"Whew, I'm tired, I'm going to get us some nummy water to soothe are parched throats." Jeff said. Bakura nodded. "Oh and, Bakura, F is for friends who do things together." Jeff sang.

"U is for you and me..." Bakura sang, then the two began singing the F.U.N. song for the eleventh time. Yami Bakura wanted to scream, taking over from his post, he quickly checked the closet. Only to find it empty. He saw Mokuba heading towards the stairs where Jeff was. Yami Bakura dived towards him, but Mokuba turned towards a closet and he missed. Yami Bakura fell down two flights of stairs, and landed on his bottom on the other end. Groaning he sat up, only to see Mokuba's eyes widen, and run towards a different set of stairs.

"Get back here!" He yelled

"I'm coming, I coming, don't get you undies in a bunch, you grumpy gus, geesh. This reminds of me of a song, by golly..." Jeff shouted.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, and gave chase after Mokuba, he quickly caught up to the boy, he froze in his tracks. Yami Bakura inched towards him, and Mokuba made like he was going to run. Yami Bakura pounced and Mokuba dodged and laughed as Yami Bakura crashed into the wall.

"What the heck was that?" Jeff shouted.

"Nothing..." Yami Bakura shouted, tackling Mokuba. Mokuba began crying and Yami Bakura put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, he was about to send him to the shadow realm when he heard footsteps.

"Sxxx." Yami Bakura said, sticking Mokuba in a nearby laundry basket, and covering him up with blankets.

"Did I hear crying?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not, I was just umm, practicing my range of emotions for the musical." Yami Bakura said, hiding the laundry basket behind his back.

"If you say so, say what kind of water do you want, flavored or no?"

"Flavored, ermm, lemon."

"K, be right back." Jeff said leaving. Yami Bakura heaved a sigh of relief, and turned around, only to find Mokuba gone. "Bloody Hxxx." Yami Bakura swore, he started opening doors to look for Mokuba. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Yami Bakura sang, looking for the younger boy. Mokuba pressed under the bed, and let out a whimper. He didn't know why Bakura had attacked him, he just knew was in danger.

"Uncle Baku has a surprise for you." Yami Bakura said pausing near a closet. Mokuba smirked, this was his chance.

"More like Uncle Baka." Mokuba shouted, pushing Yami Bakura into the closet and locking the door. (a/n: Baka means stupid)

"You let me out this instant you little brat." Yami Bakura shouted pounding the door. He started breaking the door down, and shouting. Mokuba screamed as Jeff came into the room.

Meanwhile, back in his bedroom, Kaiba fell off the bed. "My Mokie sense is tingling." Kaiba said jumping up and running to the phone. "What am I saying? He's surrounded by hundreds of competent bodyguards..." Kaiba reasoned.

Back in Japan. "**Hey where's the brat?**" Walter asked, trying on Kaiba's bathrobe.

"**Don't know, haven't seen him all day, probably at a friends house, hey how do I look.**" asked Jeeves, modeling for Walter. He was wearing Kaiba's white business suit, and stretching it out badly.

"**Sweet, hey do you think my wife would like this?**" Charles said holding up a crystal deck box.

"**Yeah, stick this snowflake necklace he got for his ex inside it, and call it a day.**" Walter said tossing Charles, an extremely expensive necklace Kaiba had got for his ex-girlfriend.

"**Hey, do you think something could of happened to the kid?**" Jeeves said slipping into a pair of silk boxers. "**Dude, these feel so good**."

"**Nah, I'm sure the little kid is fine, hey toss me a pair.**"

As if sensing something was wrong, Kaiba decided to call anyway.

"**Hello, OH, MASTER KAIBA HOW ARE YOU DOING, ISN'T IT LIKE 4:00am where you are.**" Walter said.

"**Why are you shouting? Whatever, let me talk to Mokuba.**"

"**Dude, feel these sheets, their even softer than his boxers, their like a dream.**" Charles said

"**What the heck is he talking about. Which servant is this, identify yourself.**"

"**Umm, Mokuba is...at a friends house.**" Walter said covering Charles's mouth.

"**Look, if you're up to something I will find out, and I better here a detailed report from Mokuba about this so called friends house, or else whoever authorized that is fired. Do I make myself clear.**"

"**Perfectly.**"

"**Oh, and don't try on my underwear, it's disgusting.**" Kaiba said, a clear I shouldn't have to tell you this, you disgusting freak.

"**Umm, yes, sir.**" Walter said.

Meanwhile Tea sat in prison, contemplating Kaiba's offer. On the one hand, she'd be able to see her friends on the hand, Kaiba was a cruel, unusual, sadistic, Son of a dog's mamma.

"Yugi, wouldn't want to be friends with a jail bird." Tea said sadly. "Guess, I have to do it, I'm gonna call Kaiba as soon as they let me. A few hours later Tea was being bailed out and trailing Kaiba.

"So what do you want me to do, iron your clothes, shine you shoes, anything normal?" She asked sarcastically.

"**Nope, you don't have to iron my clothes, or shine my shoes, for right now, all you have to do is follow me.**" Kaiba said, standing by his car. He gave her look, and she rolled her eyes, and opened the door for him to get in the driver's seat. He shook his head. "**You get to drive, but you better not scratch it up, now go open the passenger seat for me.**"

Tea's eyes widened in excitement, as she flung him into the passenger seat, then started up his Ferrari. "**Why are you being so nice.**"

"**Oh, trust me I'm not, because you see I feel like taking a ride in my ferrari, however, you can get into a lot of trouble with foreign exchange services, if they catch you driving. So...I decided to let you drive. Now I happen to want to go to Dre's house, have a little visit, with Yugi.**" Kaiba said smirking. Tea's eyes widened. "**You know see if I can get him angry enough to duel me...through you, now drive.**" Kaiba said leaning back and closing his eyes.

Tea started panicking. She looked at him and saw he was asleep. -I can't let him do that, that would mess up the friendship bonds me and Yugi have forged for years...He would never forgive I didn't trust him to bail me out, but the bail was so high, and Kaiba has so much money anyway...I don't want Yugi to be mad at me. Yugi won't be mad at me.- Tea thought pulling over at a gas station. Kaiba peeked open his eyes and saw a gas station, then closed them again. Tea breathed a sigh of relief then went inside and bought some duct tape, some nylons, pulling out a bottle of chloroform from the back of the car, she put some on a towel, and then covered Kaiba's nose and mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to struggle for a second, but to no avail, Tea had duct taped him to his chair. Pulling off the Duct tape from his shoulders, she drove to a deserted shack near Z's house and tied Kaiba up to a chair with some rope, duct tape, and nylons, triple enforcing his bonds. She gagged him with the duct tape, and sunk to the floor.

"I can't believe I just kidnapped Seto Kaiba."


	13. A Tale of Two Idiots

Kaiba woke up, and tried to stretch out, only to find his arms and legs tied up. Grunting, he opened his eyes, only to find himself still eclipsed in darkness. After a brief moment of overwhelming panic he realized he was tied up and blindfolded, not paralyzed and blind.

-But, who...what happened.- He thought. He heard a shuffling sound and looked up in the direction of the sound. "Who's there?" He growled. Tea paused, panicking she realized if she just answered him, he'd instantly knew who had kidnaped him, he must've knew her voice by now.

Changing her voice, she turned her voice raspy, and started breathing heavily. "Kaiba, I am your father."

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, "My father has been dead for several years now, dumbaxx."

"I'm your, um, conscious then." she said, changing her voice to sound like Jitney Grasshopper, from the hit rip off movie, Binnochio.

"You're a complete nutcase aren't you." Kaiba dead panned. "What did you do with the girl?" He asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't heard Tea's voice yet. "If you've hurt one hair on her crazy, idiotic little head, I swear I'll..."

Tea's eyes got teary, and she smiled. -He really is my friend.- She thought, running up to untie him.

"If you mess up my plans to finally beat, and humiliate Yugi Moto, you're the one I'll beat and humiliate, understand."

Tea face faulted. "Err, I happen to know both Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner personally, and I happen to feel like their wonderful, friendly, caring, and highly under rated people." She growled.

"**Gardner, you're the one that kidnaped me, aren't you?**"

"**Yes Kaiba.**"

"**And your not going to just let me go, and go back to servitude, are you?**"

"**No Kaiba.**"

"**Well them I'm glad I only posted bail, through someone else, and haven't dropped charges yet, oh and from now on, we're mortal enemies, I considered you somewhat of an...acquaintance before, you know not friends, but not enemies or strangers either. In fact, I was quite nice to you before, but you know what, no more happy fun time.**"

"**Where was I for happy fun time?**" Tea yelped, eyes wide and full of fear..

Meanwhile, Dre was walking around with a bucket with a pillowcase over it, on a stick, with Bitsy. The pillowcase had a pancake stuck to it, and on the pancake was peanut butter, in the shape of a messed up haircut, two globs of blueberry jelly, and a strip of bacon turned up into a smirk.

"Seti Weti you've been awfully quiet lately." Bitsy said, turning towards the horrid looking creation.

"Erm, I got a bit of a cold." Dre said, trying to throw his voice, however it didn't work, and his lips were moving.

"Is that why you sound like Dre?"

"Uh, yeah..." Dre said, not believing she was this stupid.

"Oh, well you do look a little thinner than usual, like a broomstick." Bitsy said, poking the broomstick handle, causing the bucket to tilt a little. "And your face is all, puffy. But don't worry, you still look good enough to eat."

"Yeah, well, I try...I think." Dre mouthed. -Does he try, his haircut doesn't really look like trying to me, then again he is a Japanese business man...maybe jacked up hair is the latest trend...It would explain Tristan's soft axx-

"Of course, you do, tell you what, why don't you let me pick you Halloween costume, and I'll buy you new clothes for your birthday."

"My, birthday's comin' up?" Dre said panicked.

"Duh, Octobuary, twenty fif." Bitsy said rolling her eyes. "You need to get out more, tell you what, why don't you go shopping with my friends when you feel better."

"Fa sho" Dre said reaching into his pocket, with his free hand for his cell phone, while Bitsy jumped up and down for joy, ignoring the fact that Dre was once again talking the way he normally talked. Realizing he put his cell phone in the other pocket, he instinctively reached his closest hand into it, dropping the broomstick formerly known as Kaiba on the floor.

"Seti Weti!" Bitsy exclaimed, rushing to his side. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" Bitsy shouted. "HE, HE...OH GAH, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" She screamed, after listening to the broomstick for a heart beat.

Everyone turned to look at Dre, then toward Bitsy, then at Dre. "Hey, what did you do to her."

"Man, I didn' do nothin' I swear." Dre said.

"Likely story, then why is she crying then." A security guard said, cracking his knuckles.

"He's not breathing." Bitsy said, trying to give mouth to mouth resuscitation to the thing. The security guard looked at Bitsy, then at Dre, and arched an eyebrow. Dre just shrugged, and picked up the mannequin.

"Sorry about that, I'm weak and fragile, and prone to fainting." Dre said.

"Oh, ok. IT'S OK PEOPLE, SETI WETI IS ALL RIGHT!" She shouted, then she licked her lip. "You know Seti Weti, you taste just like bacon."

"Yeah, it's the strangest thing, isn't it?" Dre said. The security guard patted Dre on the back and gave him a thumbs up, then sniffed back a tear.

"We need more people like you son."

"Dre, what's he talking about?"

"Umm, mah mad rappin' skills." Dre said, nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Tristan, was unrolling a pink Yoga mat, as he prepared for class. Yugi, and Joey were there for support.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have the army fatigue mat." Tristan grumbled.

"Because, that's my mat, now quit complaining." Sarah hissed.

"Ok class, first we're going to do a little breathing, slowly suck in your breath and bring your arms up into the air at the same time. Good, now hold for 4 seconds, then slowly breath out, and bring your arms down. Good, now breathe in...and breathe out." The Yoga instructor said.

"Hey this isn't so bad." Tristan said.

"Good, now do the set one more time, and relax. Good, now we're going to go into eage pose. Wrap your leg around your other leg, and twist your arms around each other, straighten, but don't lock your knees, and relax." The Yoga instructor said. "Now remember your hands should be clasped, and your arms intertwined, there you go." She said, fixing Tristan. "And just relax."

"Relax?" Tristan squeaked.

"How is this good for you?" Yugi asked Joey.

"Well I dun know how it's good fer Tristan, but is sure is good fer me." Joey laughed taking pictures. "Hey Tristan, Ain't ya suppose ta breathe, you look like a blueberry pretzel!"

"Shut it Joey, before I shut if for you." Tristan yelled, falling again, as he tried to but his foot behind his neck. Joey fell on the floor laughing, while Yugi tried to hold in doing the same.

-Yugi, what are these strange poses Tristan is doing?- Yami asked.

-It's called Yoga, Yami, and it's a really ancient art of...- Yugi tried to explain, before Yami cut it him off.

-Did you just say, ancient? Yugi, maybe this will help us unlock the secrets of my past.-

-Yami, I highly doubt that- Yugi said sweat dropping.

-Still, it couldn't hurt to find out.- Yami said, taking over.

"You, the teacher of the Yoga, instruct me in your ancient art so that I may unlock my memories." Yami said, pointing at the Yoga instructor.

"Ahem, um, yes, of course, just pay $250 dollars to the guy in the front to enroll in the class, and by a mat, and um, come back next week." The Yoga instructor said.

"Ya mean ya paid $250 dollars fer this, bwa hah ha ha." Joey laughed.

"For the last time shut up moron." Tristan growled.

"That is unacceptable, for ripping these kids off, you must now face a shadow game!" Yami shouted. Yugi started trying to explain to Yami, but Yami severed their mind link, Yugi was his boy, but sometime he just too soft, and this teacher of the yoga was the worst.

"A whosezits, whazits?" The Yoga teacher said confused.

"Your evil hex won't work on me, witch. Now let me explain the rules, each of us will do a real Yoga pose, and then must stay in that pose and remain silent, the first one to make a sound or move out the pose loses." Yami said.

"Well that's a stupid." said the yoga instructor, already in lotus pose, Yami smirked, he was already in lotus postion to (of course he'd simply copied her pose, not knowing anything about the actual pose), which meant it was game on.

"YOU LOSE, PENALTY GAME, THE ILLUSION OF PRETEZELS!" Yami shouted, now from now on, you'll have to teach people how to get into real yoga postitions, instead of these torturous fakes you call moves. Yami said walking back towards Joey, and smirking.

"Well, uh, hate ta break it to ya, Pharaoh but uh, even I can see you accomplished absolutely nothin'" Joey pointed out. Yami looked over and saw the class continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Curses, you win this round, Ms. Appletree, if that is your real name, but I will put an end to your crimes, if it's the last thing I do, justice will prevail." Yami shouted.

"No offense or anythin' Pharaoh, but your really hard ta be aroun' sometimes." Joey said, shaking his head.


End file.
